Resurrection
by Witton
Summary: On Harrys sixteenth birthday he gets an envelope from his parents which contains a secret he never could have imagined. Who said he was Harry Potter? Slash M/M. Dumble, Hermione bashing. Good Ron, good Slytherins. Authors first fic, no flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter was not happy. This day had turned out to be one of the worst days in his 15 years long life. At the moment he sat on the bed in his little bedroom, locked in by his uncle, and tried to read a potions book. Anything to distract his mind from the situation earlier this day. It had happened when they ate breakfast, he and the Dursleys. They allowed him to eat now, but only after sever threats from Sirius and Remus. A brief smile touched his face and for a moment his eyes sparkled. Then the sparkle faded away when he remembered how the butter had turned into strawberry jam.

Lately his magic had acted weird and for the last days it had only became worse. It was like a wild animal inside him, fighting for freedom and even when it was quiet he couldn't be sure that it would stay that way for long. It had grown capricious and was totally unpredictable. His knuckles whitened when his grip tightened around the book. Fear coiled around his heart, fear for this new development of his so far strange life. Slowly he curled up and let his head fall down on his knees. All he wanted was to be normal, a normal boy, but no he had to be the blasted boy-who-lived and everyone knew that fate loved to kick him in the teeth. Harry could feel how tears burned behind his eyelids, but he refused to cry. It didn't solve anything, anything at all.

He had reached the point of when he no longer knew what to do. There was no idea to send a letter to Dumbles. He lifted his head and there was a fire in his eye, making them glow killing-curse green. Oh yes, Dumbles or Dumbledork. The man who loved to play a grandfatherly attitude while manipulating you to do what he wanted. 'No more. I won't fall for him again. Go to hell Dumbledore and take your Order of the Frying Chicken with you!' it was his fault that Sirius had been hurt. ' Sure I played a part in it, but if the bastard only had told me… but no… better keep poor Potter humble and in the dark' Harry thought and nearly growled. His attempted rescue-mission at the ministry of magic had ended up in chaos and a failure. It had been a trap all along and he had walked straight into it. 'Thank Merlin, no one was seriously hurt or ended up dead. Sirius almost did though…' He had nearly lost Sirius to a mysterious veil, but Remus had managed to save him before he fell through. 'Never more… I will never act so reckless again' he promised himself and gripped his knees tighter.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a pop and then a single envelope floated down through the air and landed in front of him on the bed. Moving away quickly he looked at the envelope suspiciously. Then he saw the crest. He had only seen it once and that had been down in his vault. It was the Potter-family crest, a large black P in front of a roaring lion resting against a crimson background. Carefully he poked the envelope. Nothing happened. With a sigh he scoped it up and carefully opened it, expecting anything. It was a letter and when he read it he paled drastically.

_Dear Harry,_

_if you are reading this letter it means that __you are alive and that we are dead and that we can't explain this in person, which was our intention from the beginning. This saddens us greatly, since we obviously want to spend more time with you, our beloved son. If we could we would come to you in this coming time of great hardships. But now it's up to you, and you alone and we're truly sorry for that. What we are about to tell you, even Albus Dumbledore, doesn't know. No one does. But, remember that regardless of what you are going to read, you __**are**__ our beloved son no matter what. _

_There isn't any easy way to say this, so we'll make it straight to the point. You weren't born as Harry Potter. You came to us as someone else. In fact magic herself came with you and gave you to us instead of our stillborn son. But when we saw you the first time you were a man in your twenties. Magic herself made you into a baby once again so that you would have a chance at a new life. Before she left she told us your true name. You are the legendary Salazar Slytherin, one of Hogwarts founders. We sealed your memories, personality and around eighty percent of your magic for your own safety. Then we blood-adopted you to give you the look of James and me combined. If anyone had found out your true identity before you were strong enough to protect yourself it could have put your life in jeopardy. The magic, your personality and your memories are supposed to stay bound until your sixteenth birthday. Precisely at midnight when the 31__st__ of July begins, the spells containing your true self will disappear and you will regain your true identity. This letter is supposed to arrive two weeks before your birthday. _

_We know you probably don't believe us, but we swear on our magic and on our love for you that everything written in this letter is true. We love you no matter who you are, Salazar Slytherin, or Harry James Potter. It doesn't matter. You are our beloved son and we will always love and be proud of you. We hope that you someday will forgive us for abandoning you in this time of hardships, but know that we will still watch over you. Live your life as you want it and to the fullest. Leave no regrets. We'll watch over you and our love will always protect you. _

_Take care and live, beloved son._

_Love,_

_Lily and James Potter_

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. Salazar Slytherin? Him, a founder? Suddenly the room felt unbearable hot. He dropped the letter, jumped of the bed and ran to the window. Throwing it open he then greedily took several deep breaths of the cold night air. No, he couldn't be a founder, and definitely not Salazar Slytherin. No… once again it seemed as fate enjoyed turning his life upside down. Closing his eyes he felt tears running down his cheeks. This time he didn't stop them. It was over. Falling down on his knees Harry Potter buried his head on his arms and cried silently for everything he was going to loose. Left on his bed was his shabby watch and while Harry cried the minute hand moved to join the small hand on the twelve. Midnight had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't think the readers are stupid. so after this chapter I wont post a disclaimer with every chapter. If somebody knows of a rule that says otherwise please tell me in a rewiew. I don't own Harry Potter.

His magic exploded in the room and everything turned white around him. Keeping his eyes tightly shut he felt how the magic raged around him. Then it calmed. He opened his eyes slightly and when the white light around him didn't sting them he fully opened them. Looking around he noticed that there was nothing else than whiteness around him.

"_Harry…" _

At once his head shot up and he looked around himself again, but more wildly this time.

"Who's there?!" He yelled and shakily rose to his knees.

"_Don't fear, young Harry… there's nothing to be afraid of…_"

The mysterious voice came from behind him and when he swirled around wand outstretched and curse on his lips, he came face to face with a black-haired man in his twenties, whose eyes was like molten silver. Then he realized that he had his wand in his hand, despite clearly remembering placing it under the loose floorboard. 'How the… did I just use wandless magic?' He stared down at his innocent-looking wand with wide eyes.

"_Yes you could say that… it was the magic in the room who gave it to you because you unconsciously thought of having it in your hand…_" the black haired man said with a small smile on his lips.

"How do you know that and who are you?!" Harry growled and snapped out of the shock he had been in.

The man's smile widened and when he took a step closer, the flutter of his dark green robes caught Harry's eyes, he knew the answer of his own question. When the man answered it confirmed Harry's guess.

"_Well, I'm much older than you, despite my youthful appearance and as for my name… I'm Salazar Slytherin… but you already knew that didn't you Harry?_"

Harry bent his head and shuffled his feet. Yes. Somehow he had known all the time, but he hadn't wanted to accept it. Because it meant that since Slytherin had come, he would have to go. Tears began to run down his cheeks when he thought of what he would loose. Flashes of his friends passed before his eyes and sobs started to escape him. His arm, holding the wand dropped and he felt how the wand slipped through his fingers.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms enclosed him and then he was washed over by a feeling of warmth. A feeling of safeness, which made him somewhat drowsy.

"_Don't cry Harry. Don't be sad. You won't loose them or disappear. You see, you were a part of me from the beginning and now we'll just melt together again and become one. You'll live in me…_" Salazar whispered and hugged the crying teenager closer to himself.

Even though grief tore at him, Harry felt some peace at the words. Opening his eyes he raised his head and met Salazar's gaze.

"You promise to protect my friends and those I love?" Harry asked softly.

"_Yes, you have my word. I promise_" Salazar whispered and closed his eyes.

Then Harry closed his eyes and the white light exploded again.

At the same time in the Headmaster of Hogwarts office and at Grimauld Place a lot of alarms went off creating havoc at both destinations. At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore swore and then grabbed Fawkes tail feathers, urging the phoenix to teleport them as fast as possible and at Grimauld place several order members apparated to Private Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey.

When Sirius and Remus appeared at the Dursleys house with a crack, the sight in front of them left them speechless and standing there with their mouths open. In front of them a pillar of white pulsing magic rose towards the star-filled sky and in the middle of the huge pillar was the Dursleys house.

"Oh my god… Harry!" Sirius screamed and then ran at the house with Remus following him.

A shout from behind stopped them and they whirled around with their wands in their hands coming face to face with Dumbledore with Fawkes sitting on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, my boys. I've already tried and my beard almost went up in flames when the magic rejected me" the headmaster said, and he surprisingly looked as if his age had caught up with him.

Gone was the twinkle in his eyes and his face was ashen. Fawkes's once so vibrant plumage had lost its brightness and he seemed tired and somewhat ill. Suddenly he gave up a loud squawk, jumped into the air and then burst into flames. Then he rose again from the ashes on the ground as an ugly featherless chicken-look-alike.

"As you see Fawkes took the brunt of the magic's rage. It seems as it have forced him into an early burning day which is unfortunate for us" Dumbledore said and gently lifted up the newborn phoenix.

"What should we do Albus? Harry could be in there!" Sirius yelled while flailing his arms around.

"We just have to wait it out, my boys. Wait for the magic to calm down and stabilize" the headmaster said.

Before Remus could answer many cracks filled the air and then they had Minerva McGonagall coming running at them followed by Severus Snape and almost the rest of the order. But when they saw the sight of the floating house in front of them they stopped and blanched. Well, almost everyone except Snape, who paled and then sank to the ground in a dead faint.

Sirius stared at his archenemy and then said:

"Well I have to admit that this was a new one… never seen the greasy bat faint before"

Then he yelled ouch and ducked under Remus vehement gaze and raised hand. With a snort Remus then sank down beside the potions master and gently whispered "_enervate_".

When Snape opened his eyes he quickly closed them again. He hadn't… no he couldn't have… He had and he knew it. He felt how his cheeks heated up and trying to cover it he lashed out with his sharp tongue.

"Lupin, get your flea-bitten hide away from me and get your mutt out of my sight!" he snarled and sat up.

Almost immediately he regretted his action, when his head swam and bile rose in his throat. Bending over he fought the nausea. 'I'll be damned if I embarrass myself even further. I'm not going to throw up in front of Black!' taking deep breaths Severus fought for control keeping his eyes closed. He more felt the presence of someone beside him than saw the person.

"Easy Severus, don't overdo it. Why didn't you tell us that you were ill?"

Of course it had to be _her_. Opening his eyes he saw the frowning face of Hogwarts own resident nurse, Poppy Pomfrey.

"I'm not ill! I'm totally fine!" Severus growled and then tried to rise.

Finally having himself under control he managed to stand. Straightening his back he slowly turned around towards the pillar of magic. This time he was prepared for the surge of his own darkness, rising trying to surface, awakened by the presence of pure raw magic. But he forced it down, unconsciously biting his lip. 'What magic! So strong! Well the blasted Potter-boy certainly has done it this time…' Shaking his head he strode closer to the magic, his cloak fluttering behind him. Never had he thought that Potter would have this much power… a power strong enough to awaken his darker self. Yes, his darkness had recognised and accepted the presence of a wizard with a power in league with his own and it was overjoyed, urging him to hurry to the owners side and bask in the power of a finally worthy master.

Wait… master? Severus stopped and his black eyes widened. Had he really thought of the Potter brat as… no… it couldn't be… but deep inside he knew that the time had come.


	3. Chapter 3

here is it at last, chapter 3. sorry for the long wait, I have much to do with my education and hasn't found the time. I promise that I wont drop it, it will only take some time between the updates. R&R, enjoy!

**- § -**

There had been some severe pain, he couldn't deny it. When Salazar opened his eyes and looked around he paled and swallowed hard. 'Um… somehow I don't think that Uncle Vernon will be pleased by this…'. For the moment he was floating in the air, around one foot over the floor and he wasn't the only thing which floated. Every thing in his room hovered in the air and moved soundlessly around in the room. 'Crap… I hope the Dursleys haven't awoken'. Moving through the air with the swimming motions, Salazar managed to make it to the closed door. Almost afraid for what he might see on the other side he opened it slowly and peered through the small opening. Damn. Everything was afloat there to…

'Hm… bathroom, I need to find a mirror… by now the Order of the Frying Chicken and Dumbles should have arrived. I can't allow them to find out who I am just yet…' Spotting the door to the left, behind a sea of books he quickly made it over there and went inside. Then he looked in the mirror on the wall. A smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he looked like himself again. His long black hair was back and the bangs which had escaped the ponytail his hair was gathered in, framed his pale face with the high cheekbones. His eyes, they remembered him of molten silver when angry, but now they were serene and bore the colour of a calm lake. The only change in his appearance was the thin lightning bolt scar on the right side of his brow.

Yes, he did look good, but it would be hard to explain why he looked like Salazar Slytherin, when everyone knew him as Harry Potter. With a sigh he waved his hand and made glamours. Once again Harry Potter's familiar face looked back at him, but the long hair gathered in a low ponytail was new. He just refused to keep the messy hair which reminded him about a bird's nest. It was easier to manage like this. Satisfied with his appearance he took a deep breath and then focused on the rampant magic around him. He had to try to reign it in somewhat. It wouldn't do to have it kill or hurt someone by accident. Stretching out with his senses he gripped the magic and pulled it in towards himself, while erasing the rage and wildness in it.

Suddenly he sensed how two new presences appeared in the house. Tasting their magic he realised that it was the werewolf and the grim. In other words his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 'Damn… this could become troublesome… with Lupin's heightened sense of smell… I have no idea if my scent has changed or if I still smell like "Harry". What to do…' He had no idea. 'I guess this is all up to the goddess of fortune to decide…' Shaking his head he waited for them and when the door opened he plastered a frightened look on his face.

When Sirius and Remus, finally had had enough and carefully approached the magic, it calmed down and they knew that it wouldn't hurt them. Remus smiled grimly and turned towards Sirius, who nodded, with an equally grim look on his face.

"Let's go" He said.

Then they ran towards the magic and disappeared behind its white walls. However they didn't notice that Snape followed them through unscathed too. Behind them Dumbledore gnashed his teeth, when he once again was denied entrance by the magic.

When Sirius and Remus entered the house their eyes widened and they both paled.

"Oh my…" Remus whispered but there was a twitch in the corner of his mouth.

Sirius on the other hand, had a hand clamped over his mouth, in a desperate try to contain the laughter which was dancing in his grey eyes.

"Merlin, what has the Potter-brat done now?" a voice whispered behind them and they swirled around, only to come face to face with Snape.

"Shut it Snivellus!" Sirius growled low, all traces of laughter gone from his eyes.

"I see that your vocabulary hasn't improved yet, still as thick as the usual dunderheads I have to teach I presume. Or are you perhaps thicker?" Severus snarled with a sneer on his face.

Sirius growled deeper and gripped his wand harder, but relaxed when Remus placed a hand on his arm.

"We don't have time for this. Sirius, leave Severus alone and stop baiting him Severus" Remus chided gently and then he moved towards the stairs.

When the door to the bathroom opened Salazar sent a prayer to the Goddess of Fortune and quickly pasted what he hoped, was a frightened look on his face. But when his godfather and Remus Lupin tumbled in through the door tangled together, he had to fight the urge to laugh at the men's not so graceful entry. But then his jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Hogwarts own resident potionsmaster and great bat extraordinaire, Severus Snape, gracefully floated inside.

"Harry!"

The sound of his godfather calling his name brought him out from his chock and slowly he turned to face Sirius. The love and concern he saw in the man's gaze made Salazar shiver, but it also made him feel warm and fuzzy. 'If he knew that I'm not Harry anymore… would he still love me? Would he hate me?' It hurt. Those thoughts hurt him, made him ache inside and made tears gather in his eyes.

"Harry! What's wrong Prongslet?" Sirius yelped.

Closing his eyes Salazar fought to calm himself and tried to convince himself that this was not the time for breaking down. Then he felt his godfather's strong arms around him. At first he stiffened, but then he slowly relaxed to the warmth of the embrace and the soothing hand running over his back and through his hair. 'This feels so nice…' Never before he had felt like this and suddenly he realized what this warm feeling was. He felt safe. He knew that his godfather loved and cared and that Sirius would protect him with his life.

"Sirius…" he whispered and snuggled closer. "Thanks for caring, for being here for me"

If Sirius was chocked by Salazar's words he didn't show it. He merely smiled.

"Of course pup. I'll always be there for you. Always." Sirius promised.

And Salazar believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus gritted his teeth and fought to remain calm. He didn't know why, but when he saw how Black hugged Harry, rage rose inside him. His mind screamed at him to attack and rip away the annoying menace from _his_ Harry. Wait… his Harry? 'Since when did P…' At the thought of calling Harry by his surname pain ripped through him and his darker side roared with fury. Biting his lip until he draw blood, He fought to regain control over himself. He couldn't deny it any longer… his other self would never allow him to remain at Voldemort's side any longer. Not now when someone worthy of being his master had appeared. Voldemort had merely been a substitute, his other half needed to be bonded to someone powerful. If it wasn't, it's own power would break free and destroy him.

Severus sighed and placed a hand on his face. For a long time he had thought of himself as two different personalities. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge that he wasn't as human as he wanted to be. 'No… I'm not human at all… and I can't refuse to accept it any longer' Now when his other…, no when _he_ had recognised Harry as possible master he wouldn't be able to reign in his instincts any longer. There was only one choice left, but first he had to get this situation back under control. Opening his eyes he let his gaze fall on the boy and his godfather. Then he tried to sneer, but somehow it ended up as a smile.

"Po… Harry, as much as I understand that you're happy to see that mutt, you have to take control of your magic immediately." He said and glided closer.

***

Salazar jerked and then stared at his potionsmaster. 'He called me Harry… He's never done that before…' then he snapped his out of it and nodded softly.

"You're right as usual, but I don't know how to do it" Salazar said, lying smoothly.

He wanted to see what this man knew, since the knowledge of how to rein in magic was considered dark and forbidden by the Ministry. It was seen like this because it was a way to either help a person to control his or hers magic or to take control of it by force.

"I'll help you through it. Close your eyes" Severus whispered and moved closer.

Closing his eyes Salazar focused on Severus's voice. It was deep and silky, soothing for his frayed nerves.

"Empty your mind by envisioning a blank space. Focus only on the emptiness of your mind"

Listening to his directions Salazar quickly emptied his mind and found himself in a dungeon room. Smiling at the form his now empty mind had chosen to take, since the mind usually took the appearance of the place where the person felt the safest, he whispered:

"Done, what now?"

If Severus was surprised by how quickly he had accomplished something he had trained at for months in Hogwarts, it didn't show in his voice.

"Now go deeper inside your mind until you find something which looks like a glowing pillar or core. Its form varies depending on the person, but it will glow and probably be large"

Nodding Salazar looked around in the room, seeing nothing at first. Then he saw it. It was a snake engraved on one of the walls. Stepping closer he examined it and then smirked. Could it be so simple?

"_**Open"**_ he hissed at the snake, who opened its eyes and looked back at him.

"_**Ssstate your name, you who ssseek entrance to the deeper levelsss of the mind"**_ the snake hissed back and bared its fangs.

"_**I am S**__**ssalazar Ssslytherin"**_ He hissed and watched as the snake moved away its upper body from the wall.

"_**S**__**sso you sssay, but will you let me take some blood from you to prove it?" **_the snake asked.

Its eyes, which were rubies, glinted and the sight forced Salazar to suppress a shiver.

"_**If I sssay no?" **_Salazar asked, even though he though he knew the answer.

"_**I won't let you enter and will defend the door. Beware, my bite carry death"**_

Pondering on it for a moment he stared at the snake and wondered if his bond to his familiar might protect him from the snake's venom. Most likely not though, since this snake was a defence mechanism created by his mind. The he made his decision.

"_**Very well, but I have been blood adopted once in my life, ssso there may be tracesss of Gryffindor blood in my veinsss." **_he said and stretched out his left hand towards the snake.

The snake hissed again and then struck with lightning-fast speed. Salazar gritted his teeth when the serpent buried its fangs in his flesh. There was no pain, but warmth spread out from the bite and the skin itched.

"_**Touched by our king, ah I sssee that you are the one you claim to be."**_ The serpent said and withdrew its fangs.

Returning to the wall it glided back among the stones until it was nearly invisible again. Then it spoke.

"_**Forgive me Great O**__**ne, I'll grant you accesss to the deeper levelsss."**_ it said and then the sparkle of life faded away from its eyes and the door swung open.

With a deep bow Salazar showed his gratitude, then he went deeper down into the darkness before him. While walking he reflected over the mystery that was the potions master. There was something about the man, he just couldn't point it out. In his memories, the man had clearly hated him, but now when he had faced him in the house after his resurrection the man had been polite and… perhaps caring. Yes he cared. Salazar smiled and his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Oh yes… when he was back he had some pranks to do… and if he was right in his suspicions the potions master wouldn't dock to many points or hand out any detentions. Then he turned serious again. 'What could have made Snape change his opinion about me? Does he know?' No, Salazar was sure that Snape didn't know who he was. There had to be something else, and suddenly he felt somewhat frightened. It had to be something great, if it made Snape to change his mind and Salazar hated not knowing what it was.

Suddenly a light in the end of the tunnel caught his attention. Well it looked like he was there. Cautiously he steeped out in the room and then he gasped and his eyes widened. In front of him was a huge, white lake of light. Taking a closer look at it he suddenly knew that it probably was very deep as well, if not bottomless. The lake radiated power and it mesmerized him. At a slow pace he moved closer until he stood at the shore. Up so close, he could see that the light wasn't white, it was a myriad of different colours. 'It's beautiful' he thought and bent down. He stretched out his hand and then let his fingers touch the surface.

Power and warmth washed over him at the same moment his fingers touched the surface. With a gasp he closed his eyes and just felt. It was hot and so strong and it filled his body to the brim. He trembled while the power rushed through him and greeted him. For that was what it was, he suddenly realized. This was his own magic greeting him and it was very happy to see him. With a smile he just let go and let himself be pulled into the lake by the magic and at once white, pulsing warmth engulfed him.

Then… it was over. When he opened his eyes he was floating in the middle of the lake. There was still the presence of power in the air, but now there was a serene feeling present, which hadn't been there before. After a moments rest Salazar began to swim towards the shore. When he reached it he walked up and then turned around to let his gaze sweep over the lake. Suddenly he saw it. Fine strands of magic rose from the surface and disappeared through the ceiling. 'There they are… now I only have to call them back and my magic should recede.'

Still with his eyes closed he focused on the strands and then carefully he began to pull them back.

"Done. Is it those threads I'm supposed to pull back?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes" the potion master simply said.

While reigning in his magic Salazar could feel how the house sank lower and lower towards the ground. He was careful to not miss any strand, because he didn't want the other things in the house broken when he stopped his magic. However, he did miss a strand which was hidden behind another. It led to the Dursleys.

Then, he was finished. Slowly he opened his eyes and wearily met Snape's eyes.

"I'm finished." he whispered and then sank down on the floor.

"Well done child." Severus said and moved closer to help him up.

It was then they heard a loud crash and a roar from the master bedroom.

"BOY!"

"Uh oh" Salazar said and fought to stand up.

He didn't want uncle Vernon to find him sitting on the floor. However, tired as he was from reigning in his magic and going through his change, his body refused to support him. 'Damn it! This is not going to be fun' he though and moved closer to Sirius and Remus.

"It's my uncle and he doesn't sound happy. Please be careful, he might be violent" Salazar said, keeping his eyes locked on the door.

Quickly Severus moved so that he was in front of Harry, then he draw his wand, which he had tucked away earlier. No one was going to harm _his_ Harry. He was quickly joined by Black and Lupin, who both had serious looks on their faces. Then the door flew open and a very large man entered. His face was very red and his small eyes shone with rage and malice. But when he laid eyes on the three wizards in front of him and the wands pointed at him he faltered somewhat and took a step backwards. Then he regained his confidence in a bout of fury.

"Freaks! What the hell is the meaning of this? Get out of my house and take the damned boy with you! I'll no longer allow him to sully my home with his freakiness." He shouted with spit flying from his mouth.

Snape growled low and took a step forward. When he spoke his voice was freezing.

"_Silence_."

Vernon, despite his fury knew that he was close to an invisible limit and wisely held his tongue.

"We will leave. I won't allow the child to stay here any longer. _You_ won't be allowed to sully him anymore with _your_ freakiness" Severus said and then waved his wand while muttering a sleeping charm.

Then he turned to the stunned werewolf and Black.

"Go and fetch his things, I believe that they are locked inside the cupboard. I'll take Harry to his room and pack whatever there is to pack in there" Severus said.

Then he picked up Salazar and swept out from the room before anyone could protest.

***

Well this certainly wasn't what Salazar had expected. To be carried by a man who he remembered hated him. But tonight, Snape had shown great concern and fierce rage, when he had faced Vernon. Deep in thought he didn't hear when the man asked him something. It was only when he heard Snape say his name for the third time that he noticed.

"I'm sorry. I'm still… tired. Can you repeat what you said?" Salazar asked.

When he heard a soft sigh he awaited an acerbic comment but it didn't come.

"I asked if there is anything important hidden in your room which you want to take with you." Severus said and moved towards the door to his room, following Salazar's scent which lingered in the air as a guide to the bedroom.

"Yes, under a loose floorboard. I have my most valuable possessions there."

With a nod Severus went to the door and was about to open it when he heard a gasp from behind and a frightened voice yelling for his mum. Swirling around Severus gathered his magic around him as an invisible shroud, prepared to defend himself and the precious burden he carried in his arms.

Then he nearly sighed with relief as he saw the pig's wife and their son. When looking at the two children he noticed how one of them apparently was well fed and spoiled, while the other was starved and abused. Once again Severus felt rage gather inside him and he wished to inflict harm upon those vile creatures who had dared to mistreat his master. But at the same time he knew that his master didn't wish for harm to fall upon those devils in human disguise.

"You're disgusting! If it had been your son in Harry's position Lily would have taken good care of him! Get out of my sight before I loose my temper!" Severus snarled and glared at them as if wishing to kill them with his gaze.

The horse-like woman whimpered and then pulled her whale of a son into a room and closed the door quickly.

With a sneer on his face Severus then opened the door to Salazar's room and walked inside. When he saw the small, dirty room he felt how anger rose inside him again, but this time he forced it back. Slowly he strode over the floor until he stopped in front of the bed. Cleansing it with a wave of wandless magic he then laid Salazar down on it. Then he straightened up and looked down on the child on the bed.

"Well, if you tell me where the things, you want is I'll get them for you. You better lie down and rest"

Salazar nodded once and then closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself. Then he opened them again and smiled, somewhat shyly.

"Thanks, no one has ever stood up against them for me. I… thank you for defending me Professor."

Severus smiled softly and nodded to show his acceptation. Then he spoke in a gentle voice.

"You may call me Severus, when we are alone, or in the free periods."

"Yes prof… Severus. Now the only things I have here I want to take is under a loose floorboard. See the one which is slightly lighter then the others? Lift it up. All under it is what I have in here I want to take with me."

Severus slowly moved over to the one and carefully pried it up. Then he gasped. Under it was a myriad of things. He could see a worn photo album, some wrapped food and the invisible cloak. But there was more beneath it. Carefully he picked up all of it and then he shrank it and placed it in a bag. When he had checked that he hadn't misses anything he turned towards Salazar.

"Done. I've gathered the things you wanted. Shall we take our leave?"

"Yes, there's nothing left to hold me here anymore" Salazar said with a small smile on his lips.

With a smile of his own Severus picked him up and then they left Private Drive for ever.

**

* * *

**

Help!

I'm searching for a story where Ginny and Bill gets disowned by their family and later adopted by Sirius. The main character is Harry and he feels left out.

Please, if you know of this story or a similar one, tell me.

If you know any story with Harry Potter in a crossover with Twilight or Anita Blake, please tell me.

The stories don't have to be on this site.

Thanks, Witton


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****Five**

A week had passed since Salazar had been brought from Private Drive. Now he was at his Godfather's house Grimauld Place. Alhough the sombre atmosphere which lingered over the house, Salazar liked it. Even though it was dark and untidy, it felt somewhat cosy. His new favourite place had quickly become the library. It was small in comparison to the one at Hogwarts, but the books here were of good quality and the most of them was very rare.

At the moment he was sitting in a large armchair near the fireplace reading a book about potions. Or he was appearing to be reading. In reality, he was reflecting over the happenings after he and Severus had exited the Dursley's residence. Never before had he seen Dumbledore so angry. Oh the old man had hidden it well, but you could tell that he had been furious since the twinkling in his eyes had almost disappeared. 'Well I understand that he wasn't happy about me leaving the house, when I had the wards there to protect me.' But still, he hadn't deserved the scolding he had reserved when they had arrived at Grimauld. 'I couldn't help that my magic "matured"' he thought and smiled at the explanation he had received after the scolding, when he had asked about why his magic had gotten so out of control. Well that was the explanation Severus had given him. Dumbledore had told him that he had to control his temper and it had been childish of him to drop the Dursleys as he had. 'As if I did it on purpose'. He hadn't and he felt somewhat embarrassed about it. He, the great Salazar Slytherin, a founder of Hogwarts, had missed a thread when reining in his magic. 'When they find out who I am, I'll never hear the end of it…' With a mortified groan he covered his face in a hand.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps rang through the silence and quickly he looked into the book again and feigned to be reading.

"Ah, Harry. I see that you're finally seems to be taking the subtle art of potion making seriously at last."

Without looking up Salazar smiled behind the book.

"Good evening Severus and yes I believe that since you are making an effort to be nice to me, I should repay you by taking your subject more serious. It is after all one of the most interesting ones Hogwarts has to offer. Don't you think so too?"

Salazar knew that the man smiled, before he looked up and met the potion masters gaze.

"Yes I do." Severus said.

"Of course our resident dungeon bat thinks so Harry. He almost lives in a cauldron, don't you Sev?" a new voice asked from behind them.

With a heavy sigh Severus glared at Salazar who covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the giggles, but the mirth in his eyes betrayed him. Then Severus turned around and looked at Sirius who leant against a wall, watching them.

"Black, don't you have a bone to bury or something?" Severus snarled, but there was no real venom in his tones, and the twitching of the corners of his mouth betrayed his amusement.

Three days ago, Sirius had searched out Severus and apologised for his behaviour in the earlier years. When he had seen how Severus made an effort the befriend Salazar, Sirius didn't want to make his godson sad because he couldn't let the past stay where it should. So he had apologised to Severus on his knees and Severus had forgiven him and he too had apologised. So now there was a peace between them, an unsteady one, but albeit a peace.

"Nah, you know that Moony hides them. He says that it is unhygienic for me to bury bones in the backyard."

It was the twitching of the corners of Sirius's mouth which did it. Salazar and Severus looked at each other then they burst out in laughter.

"I'm happy to see you having fun together" a new voice said from behind them.

"Moony!" Sirius happily exclaimed and then rushed over to hug his fellow marauder.

After he had stopped laughing Salazar smiled at the werewolf and then greeted him.

"Remus. I'm happy to see you again. Is everything fine?"

"Yes, more than fine actually. I just come from the Ministry. Harry, Sirius, Peter has been captured! They have freed you from all charges Padfoot! Here read this" Remus said and threw a newspaper at Sirius.

When he had read it, he slowly let it fall from his hands. Then he met Salazar's eyes and smiled a smile which reached his eyes and made him look several years younger.

"Harry… I'm free. I'm declared as innocent! Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked and moved over to Salazar who had risen.

"It means that I can finally gain custody of you and you can come and live with me at last!" Sirius continued.

Salazar was surprised to feel his eyes tear up. He had never been one to show his emotions. But now… shaking his head inwardly he let his tears fall and then hugged his godfather hard.

"Yes… you don't know how long I've dreamed of this day! I'm so happy!" he whispered.

After some time had passed Salazar slowly stepped away from his godfather, somewhat embarrassed over his emotionality. Then he turned towards Remus.

"By the way… does the article say how the rat got caught?" Salazar asked.

The werewolf stroked his somewhat stubby cheeks wit his left hand and let his gaze wander up towards the roof.

"Well, no. It only says that he was found in the front of the ministry stupefied and tied up, with a green and silver bow around his neck."

At this Severus coughed and looked down onto the floor. When he felt how everyone's gazes landed on him he fought back a blush. Salazar smirked, and then he leaned forward and carefully placed two fingers under the potion masters chin. Turning his head upwards Salazar looked into the man's onyx eyes and then asked:

"Well Severus, do you know anything about this?"

A faint tint of pink appeared on the man's pale cheek and he tried to look away.

"I… might." Severus said at last. "Since I no longer will be able to spy for Dumbledore, I decided to leave He-Who-Apparently-Really-Is-Quite-Insane some gifts to show him my appreciation for slaving under his rule for so many years. One of them was my abduction of Wormtail."

At once when the last words had fallen over his lips he found Salazar hugging him hard. Shocked he first sat there immobile, not knowing what to do. He wasn't used to anyone wanting to hug _him_, the greasy git and resident bat extraordinaire of Hogwarts. Sometimes it saddened him, but it was how it had to be. But not anymore. Because now he was finally free from the forced service of the Dark Lord. But he didn't know what others would think of it. One thing was for certain, Dumbledore wouldn't like it. He was sure of it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, you made it possible for Sirius to finally be free!" Salazar whispered.

Not knowing what to say Severus merely stayed silent. This was after all a completely new experience for him. But a small smile appeared on his lips and happiness danced in his eyes.

"Yes, I too thank you Severus, but what will Albus say? I recon that he won't be pleased." Remus said.

It was clear that the werewolf didn't like to put a damper on the happy atmosphere. But this was a question that they all knew which would have come up sooner or later.

"You are right Remus, but for once in my life… I don't care what he thinks. I'm never going back to him spying again." Severus said and met Remus' amber-coloured eyes.

Before anyone could speak the potions master raised a hand and then continued.

"I understand that we will be at a disadvantage without my information, but it has become too dangerous for me to continue to spy. He suspects me and if I return to him I have doubts that I'll survive it."

At this Remus paled drastically and Sirius cursed under his breath. Salazar froze and then he hugged the potions master tighter.

"Whatever Dumbledore says, don't go back. Promise me that you won't go back! I can't stand to lose you!" Salazar whispered with his face hidden in Severus robes.

"I won't. I promise."

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. Quickly Salazar moved away from Severus and turned towards the sound. Then Hermione appeared between two bookcases. She was pale and her eyes had a strange glint in them. When Salazar tried to catch her eyes she pointedly avoided his attempts and she even appeared to ignore his greeting.

"Dumbledore wants you all to come. He has gathered the Order for an emergency meeting." She said and then turned around.

But before she had a chance to leave Salazar had moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mione slow down for a moment! Why has he done that? Is it something concerning Voldemort?" he asked.

"No, it's about_ you _and a letter which arrived for one hour ago."

"I don't understand. What do you mean? A letter? Was it for me? What did it say?"

She hesitated for a moment but then she turned around and met his gaze. Salazar flinched and took a step backwards when he saw the raw hurt and anger in her eyes.

"No it was for the Headmaster, but the letter's content was about you, whatever your name is." She said.

Then she turned around and stormed out and left three very confused men and a very scared Salazar alone in the library.

***

Salazar gritted his teeth and fought to not clench his hands. 'Damn it! How much does the letter say and who sent it?! Do they know that I'm Salazar Slytherin?" No wait. She had said "whatever your name is". Then it was possible that they didn't know anything, besides the fact that he was adopted… 'I hope that they only know that I'm adopted, it will complicate things but not to much. If they knew the truth on the other hand…' No, he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder and took him by surprise. With a gasp he flinched and turned around fast, his magic acting up.

"Whoa! Easy there cub! I'm sorry if I frightened you!" Remus said and took a step back.

Taking deep breaths Salazar fought to calm down his running heartbeat. He closed his eyes and tried to make himself relax again.

"Moony, don't scare me like that ever again. Next time someone might get hurt. My magic isn't completely settled yet." Salazar said and then sank down on the armchair he had been seated in earlier.

"I understand. I'm sorry cub."

With a smile Salazar tried to reassure the werewolf that everything was fine. Then his smile faltered when Severus spoke.

"Harry, what did she mean when she said whatever your name is?"

Salazar looked down on the carpet, trying to decide what to do. If he told them, would they stop caring for him? Would he be alone again? Did they like him or the picture of Harry Potter? 'I don't know, but if I don't tell them they might turn away from me later on, when they find out.' Having decided he looked up and met their gazes. Then he took a deep breath and began to tell them about the letter he had received, with a few modifications of course. It was still too early for anyone to find out who he really was, so he told them that the Potters had adopted him and that he didn't know his true heritage.

When he was finished silence rested in the room and he nervously watched his shuffling feet.

"Do you hate me now when you now that I'm not a true Potter?" he whispered with a choked voice.

Then he was caught in a warm embrace and heard someone whisper comforting words. When he looked up he met his Godfather's tearful eyes. Sirius smiled and then stroked Salazar's cheek.

"Don't ever say that again Harry. Of course we don't hate you. This doesn't change anything. To me you still are the son of James and Lily Potter, even if it isn't by blood."

"I'm not so sure about that Padfoot. I think that they blood-adopted him since he looks so much like them. So technically, he is their son by blood too." Remus said and then ruffled Salazar's hair.

At this Sirius paled and looked down at Salazar. Blood-adoption was considered dark, since it was blood magic and deadly if done wrong.

"How could they? They most have done it nearly after… the death of the other child, since we saw you for the first time approximately around one hour after the birth. At such a young age it could have been deadly for a nearly newborn baby. You could have died!" Sirius exclaimed and pulled Salazar closer.

With a sigh Salazar hugged his godfather back and a soft smile grazed his lips. They cared. They really did. It didn't matter for them that he wasn't Lily's and James's biological son.


	6. Chapter 6

When Salazar stepped into the living room at Grimauld Place he took one look around the room and guessed that almost the whole Order had been gathered. This was bad. What had the letter said about him? How much did they know? He didn't know and it scared him. Taking a deep breath he moved over to an empty chair and sank down on it. He could feel everyone's gazes on him and it unnerved him. He wanted to snap at them, but fought to keep himself calm. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the loving eyes of his godfather.

_"I'll support you no matter what_" Salazar smiled slightly when he remembered Sirius's promise. Then he turned around and at his other side was Remus. Wondering where Severus was he looked around, but got his answer when a pair of hands was placed on his shoulders. Severus had his back guarded. Now, surrounded by those who he trusted and loved, he felt safe and strong. Strong enough to meet whatever they would throw at him. Raising his head he met the cold eyes of the Headmaster.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Hermione told us that you wanted us to come and that you had called an emergency meeting of the Order. Well, how can we help you?" Salazar asked in a calm voice.

"Yes I have and now when everyone is here we can begin." The old man said.

Then he rose from his seat and let his gaze wander over the room.

"Tonight there are three important matters which have to be addressed. The first one is regarding the Ministry's capture of Peter Pettigrew and the following declaration of Sirius's innocence"

At this murmur rose among the members of the Order and some loudly congratulated Sirius for his newfound freedom. Dumbledore let them speak with each other for a moment, and then he clapped his hands to gain their attention. When the murmur finally had died down he spoke.

"Yes, you have my congratulations Sirius, but I want you to stay here in hiding for a little longer until we are sure that this isn't a ruse from the Ministry's side."

"But headmaster, I've heard that you were present when they found Pettigrew. If this is a ruse shouldn't you be aware of it?" Severus drawled, a smirk playing on his lips.

At this Dumbledore frowned and then sent the potions master a disappointing look.

"Yes I was there Severus, but it doesn't mean…"

"Then surely you made sure that he was questioned about his identity and why he was there when he was supposed to be dead?" Salazar snapped drawing everyone's attention towards himself.

Seeing some of the disapproving glances thrown at him he closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you… it's just that now when my godfather is finally declared as innocent I had hoped that he and I could spend some time outside this house… that he would gain custody over me… I had hoped for a family…"

His voice faltering Salazar let his gaze fall down and land on the table's surface, letting his hair shield his face. On the outside he appeared sad and upset, but on the inside he congratulated himself for his brilliant acting.

"Oh Harry. Shush child it's going to be fine…" Remus said and placed an arm around his shoulders.

Sirius glared briefly at Dumbledore then he turned towards his godson and murmured comforting words. Severus met the headmaster's gaze quickly and then he lowered his eyes to the young man in front of him. Slowly tightening his grip on Salazar's shoulders he showed him that he was there for him.

"Oh please! Stop being so dramatic! You don't care about him! You only care about the fame that your false identity provides you!" Hermione snarled at him with burning eyes.

At once a heavy silence fell in the room and everyone's eyes turned towards Salazar. Slowly he raised his head and met her gaze.

"How _dare_ you!"

Everyone felt shivers run down their spines because of the coldness in his voice.

"You filthy traitor! I may not be a Potter by blood since I'm adopted, but Sirius is my Godfather and I love him dearly! Don't you dare to say anything else!" Salazar hissed and tried to stand up, his eyes burning with cold fury.

But Severus steady grip held him in place and at his side Remus tried to calm him down at the same time as dealing with his own rage. Sirius on the other hand rose and glared at Hermione.

"As the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black I herby exile you from this house or any of my properties. You are no longer welcome here from this day on. I'll give you one hour to gather your things and leave. Then I'll have the house's wards evict you."

When he had spoken a heavy silence reigned in the house. Then it was broken by Hermione's scream.

"What?! You… you can't do that! Sirius please don't you see that…" then her voice faltered and she lowered her head and looked down on the table's surface.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes shone with disappointment and there was no twinkling in them.

"Now Sirius… don't you think this is a little too harsh? Surely you can see that Miss Granger didn't mean what she said and regrets it. She's merely shocked by the news of Harry's adoption." He said in a grandfatherly voice.

Sirius snarled at him and took one step forwards.

"Stay out of this or I'll evict you too! For too long I've allowed you to toy with my godson! But not any longer!" Sirius growled and met Dumbledore's gaze head on.

When the tension slowly rose in the room and neither Dumbledore nor his Godfather seemed to bee willing to step down, Salazar decided that it was time to interfere before things could escalate too far. Carefully placing his hand on his godfather's arm Salazar caught his attention.

"Perhaps you were a little harsh Sirius. How about letting her stay for the night so that the Headmaster has enough time to ward her home against any danger or finding an other safe place for her?" Salazar said and met his godfather's gaze.

Sirius, quickly understanding what his godson wanted smiled briefly and then cleared his throat.

"Yes, you are right Harry. Perhaps I was a little too harsh. You are allowed to stay for the night, but if you haven't left tomorrow before noon you'll be evicted by the wards. Am I making myself clear?"

Hermione looked up briefly and Salazar could clearly see that she was at the verge of doing something stupid. But then the Headmaster carefully squeezed her shoulders and she looked down again.

"Yes. Crystal." She muttered.

Then she continued too brood and throw dark gazes towards Salazar, who decided to ignore her for the moment.

At the same time Dumbledore cleared his throat and moved back to his place at the end of the table. After he had seated himself he let his gaze wander over the crowd until it rested on Salazar. While looking at him Dumbledore then spoke.

"Very well. Seeing that we happened upon the subject I had decided to speak of after the second, we will continue with the third and take the second subject later."

Then he took a deep breath before he continued and moved his gaze away from Salazar and placed it upon Sirius. Inwardly he smiled, sure of the other's reaction to the news he was about to give them. 'We'll see if you still will be dead set upon protecting your godson after I've told everyone this' Dumbledore thought and hid his smile behind a look of tiredness and sadness.

"As some of you know I got a letter this evening. It was from the Potter's midwife and it was supposed to be sent to me after her death. Well the letter itself told me a most unimaginable story which changes everything we have ever known about the person Harry Potter…"

* * *

yay! a new chapter! and my first cliffhanger!

it has been a while since i last updated, but i have had little time to write with school and all that comes with christmas. i would also like more rewievs with things to think about when i write so that i can learn new things. so please rewiev!


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it has taken so long before this chapter but my grandmother has resently died and we have had very mush to do. here are the new chapter. _read and review!_**

**Chapter seven**

**Previously**: _Then Dumbledore took a deep breath before he continued and moved his gaze away from Salazar and placed it upon Sirius. Inwardly he smiled, sure of the other's reaction to the news he was about to give them. 'We'll see if you still will be dead set upon protecting your godson after I've told everyone this' Dumbledore thought and hid his smile behind a look of tiredness and sadness. _

"_As some of you know I got a letter this evening. It was from the Potter's midwife and it was supposed to be sent to me after her death. Well the letter itself told me a most unimaginable story which changes everything we have ever known about the person Harry Potter…"_

***

Salazar gritted his teeth and clenched his hands under the table, but otherwise he showed no reaction to Dumbledore's words. He didn't want to give the old fool the pleasure of seeing him upset. Meeting the Headmaster's gaze Salazar saw the man's malicious delight in causing him pain, even though it had been hidden carefully behind a veil of faked sadness.

Dumbledore cackled inwardly, but was careful not to show it on the outside. Slowly he reached inside his purple robes and pulled out a worn envelope. Casting a brief glance at the neat script on it he then showed it to the others.

"This is the letter I received this evening and as you all can see it is very old and addressed for me." He told them and then continued to opening it.

The pages of parchment were yellow and some of them were fragile. He had cast a supporting charm on them and strengthened the preserving charm already on them, but still they were brittle. Placing them on the table he picked up the first page and unfolded it carefully.

"I'll read the introduction of the letter for you. It says:

"_Greetings, I sincerely hope that this letter has reached the hands of __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. If it hasn't, please redirect it to him._

_If it however has reached him please let a single drop of blood fall on this parchment and the rest of it contents. I can't risk this information falling into the wrong hands."_

Then Dumbledore conjured a needle and nicked his finger and then he let a small drop of blood fall on the letter. When the drop hit the paper the page glowed with a silver colour and then a pale shape took form hovering over it. It was a middle-aged woman dressed in white robes which bore the insignia of the Healers, two snakes twinned around a wooden staff.

"A hologram!" Severus whispered and raised his eyebrows.

Whoever the woman was, she was serious. You couldn't fake a hologram, since it required blood from the caster to work, since the message and image was stored in the blood.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Please be quiet and listen, it will soon begin to relay its message."

And it did. Almost immediately after Dumbledore's words had fallen the woman looked around as if searching for someone, then she began to talk in an eerie voice.

"_Greeting Headmaster Dumbledore. My name is Eliza Harrington, and I was the Potter's midwife. If you see this I imagine that the blood was indeed yours willingly given. I came to you bearing news of great importance and I swear on the life and magic of my beloved ones that everything I'll tell you is true. The one known as Harry Potter isn't who you think he is. You see, the baby who was born on the 31st of July in 1980, was stillborn. The baby who they later presented to their relatives wasn't the one which I delivered. I don't know who the boy is, but he isn't the biological son of James and Lily Potter. _

_Now I know that you wonder why I haven't told anyone this before, but I thought that they would tell you when the child was older. But then they were murdered and the boy survived and defeated Voldemort. I thought that perhaps it didn't matter who he really was. They loved him as a son and that is all that matters._

_But now when I'm lying on my deathbed I realized that I couldn't go before I had told everyone the truth. Now I have and I'll finally be able to rest in peace." _

Then the voice of the late Eliza Harrington died out and her image began to falter. When she was completely gone a heavy silence rested in the room and everyone's eyes were turned towards Salazar, who had paled considerably. Dumbledore looked at him with cold eyes and then spoke.

"So, now you all have heard it. According to this woman, Mr. Potter here is adopted and therefore… he can't be the boy-who-lived."

At once there was a huge outcry at his words. Almost everyone shouted questions at the top of their lungs trying to shout louder than everyone else. At last Dumbledore raised his wand and cast _silencio_.

"Now, now… will you remain calm so that I can remove the spell or do I have to keep you under it? We simply can't allow these meetings to subvert into shouting matches." Dumbledore said with a reprimanding glint in his eyes.

When all of them nodded the Headmaster slowly lifted the hex and then waited for them to give the questions in a calm manner.

"What do you mean old man? Harry survived you-know-who's killing curse and defeated him!" Sirius snarled and placed an arm around Salazar's shoulders. "That makes him the-boy-who-lived!"

The headmaster sighed and then folded his hands neatly on the table's surface.

"Indeed he did survive the attack, but since he was adopted we don't know if he was born on the right day. You all know what the prophecy says: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

After having recited it Dumbledore fell silent and took a deep breath. Well it was for the best that no one else than he and Harry knew the full content of the prophecy and now when he thought about it perhaps Harry shouldn't know it either. Wrinkling his eyebrows he thought over the matter quickly. Yes, if Harry wasn't the chosen one, he had no right to know the full content of it. Having decided to take care of it later, the Headmaster was brought out of his musings by the sound of Severus clearing his throat.

"Yes, yes Severus. I'll continue. As it is said in the prophecy the Chosen one is supposed to be born when the Seventh month dies. Since Mr. Potter is adopted we don't know when he was born and we don't know if his real parents defied Voldemort trice. Therefore I am sure that Mr. Potter isn't the one."

When Sirius started to rise again Salazar placed a restraining hand on his godfather's arm and stopped him from rising.

"It's not worth it Sirius, the Headmaster is convinced that he is right. What I'll like to know is who he thinks is the real boy-who-lived if it isn't me." Salazar said and met the old man's eyes.

The twinkle suddenly appeared in full force and then Dumbledore spoke with a pleased look on his face.

"Well there is only one other boy who was born on that day and his name is Neville Longbottom."

For a moment silence reigned in the room. Then Sirius stood up and shouted:

"That's bullshit! Neville can't be the "chosen one" since Voldemort hasn't marked him!"

"Sit down Sirius. Neville might not have been physically marked, but by the death of his parents by the hands of Voldemort's minions he has in a way been marked. Therefore he fits the prophecy's description perfectly." Dumbledore explained with a calm voice.

At once a low murmur grew up again and Salazar could hear that slowly the majority of the people in the room began to believe the rubbish the old man had fed them. When it began to grow louder Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and immediately gained everyone's attention. When it was silent again and he knew that he had their attention he spoke.

"Now then. This is how we are going to continue. I will personally inform the ministry about the situation and then speak to the Longbottoms. If everything works out well, we will begin to train the boy in defensive and aggressive magic and everything else he might need to prepare him for his destiny. I expect everyone in here to do their best to help young Neville. Now, let's move on with the meeting. Severus do you have anything to report?"

Clearing his throat the dark-haired man looked up with a sneer on his face.

"No, there's nothing new to report. However… I won't go back again. He suspects me and I fear that I won't survive another meeting. My role as a spy has therefore ended."

Once again silence rested in the room, only to be broken by Dumbledore.

"Now, now Severus. Don't be too hasty… are you _sure_ that he _really suspects_ you?"

There was a soft, almost invisible, tingling of magic in the air when the headmaster spoke the sentence and at once Salazar realized that the man had put a compulsion spell behind his words. With a low growl he began to rise only to be pushed back down by Severus. The potions master's eyes hardened as he fought off the magic. Inside he was astonished by the lengths the old coot would go to, to keep his spy.

"Yes I am Headmaster and there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. I won't go back and that is my final words on this matter!" Severus snarled.

Trying to hide his rage the headmaster sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well, since there isn't so much more to discuss I hereby declare this meeting closed. Severus would you please stay behind so that we can change some words?"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that headmaster. I promised Harry that I would accompany him, Black and Lupin to the Ministry. We decided to leave right after this meeting so it will have to wait."

And with that Severus swept out from the room with his robes billowing behind him, followed by Salazar, Sirius and Remus.

***

"Harry! Wait!"

Salazar stopped and then turned around when he heard Ron calling him. Watching him under silence Salazar noted that the red-haired youngster seemed nervous. He kept looking around keeping his gaze from Salazar and was shuffling his feet.

"Yes, Ron what is it?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Well Harry I… I'm sorry about Hermione and I just wanted to…"

His voice was fading down at the end of the sentence making it impossible to hear. Then he blushed and looked up and met Salazar's gaze head-on.

"Bloody hell, mate. What I'm trying to say is that I'll always be your friend and I'll be behind you every step on the way!" He said in a steady voice, determination and brotherly love shining from his eyes.

"Ron…" Salazar whispered.

What he had said was true. Salazar knew it and it filled him with happiness. Acting on his feelings he stepped forward and pulled the red-head into a strong embrace.

"Thank you… you don't know how much this means for me…" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Even though Ron blushed he hugged his friend back, a bit awkwardly, but with a brilliant grin on his face. It was the sound of Severus clearing his throat which made them breaking apart. Both blushing they faced the three grownups who had smiles on their faces.

"I believe that this means that you'll accompany us to Diagon Alley then Mr Weasley" Severus said with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah if it's okay with Harry, then I would like to come with you"

"Of course it is. Both of us need new wardrobes and yes Ron I'll be paying for it. See it as an early Christmas gift" Salazar said with finality in his voice.

***

In the exact moment when Sirius stepped through the floo and entered the Leaky Cauldron, total silence fell in the room. Then whispers about his innocence and Pettigrew's betrayal were heard. Moving out of the way Sirius watched with fond eyes as his godson stepped through the floo without stumbling. Salazar straightened his robes and then took a step closer to his godfather.

They had just been to the Ministry, where Sirius had been greeted by old friends with open arms and heartfelt apologies. Then he had taken custody of Salazar, spoken with Fudge and then they had left. All in all it had gone smoothly, without any problems.

Now Salazar watched as old friends of Sirius approached and greeted his godfather while giving him their apologies. Caught up in his observations he didn't notice when Severus, Remus and Ron arrived behind him.

"Well where to now Harry?" Remus asked with a smile.

Salazar, at hearing the werewolf's voice behind him startled and swirled around.

"Remus when did you… never mind… let's go to Gringotts. I need some money from my vault." He mumbled and then strode out of the Leaky Cauldron.

After taking a look at each other the others in his companions laughed and then followed him. When they entered the alley behind the inn they saw how Salazar tapped the bricks and then entered the alley.

When Salazar entered Diagon Alley his eyes widened and he looked around curiously. The memories he had from his time as Harry didn't give this place justice. So many shops… so many places to explore and secrets to find… A smile appeared on his face and his green eyes sparkled happily. But before he could explore the place he needed to sort some things out. 'Well Gringotts first, then Madame Malkins and then I'll explore the rest of the alley.'

"Oi Harry! Wait up!"

Turning around quickly Salazar cursed under his breath. Exploring the alley had to wait. He had forgotten that he had company.

"Sorry Ron, it's just that I'll been coped up for so long… it feels so good to be outside…"

"I understand mate. Let's go to Gringotts and then let's have some fun today"

"Yeah, let's go!" Salazar said with a laugh and then dragged Ron with him to the wizarding bank.

When they entered the building Salazar moved over to a long queue and awaited his turn. While he was nervous he didn't show it. He hadn't thought of it before but now he had realized something. How would the goblins react to his presence? He knew that they probably could see straight through his glamours. Would they expose him? He didn't know and he didn't like it. Then there was the claiming of his identity. He would have to leave a blood test which would then be transferred to a parchment were it would tell everyone about his identity. 'Somehow I'll have to do it alone with a goblin. I can't allow the others to come with me… it's too early for them to find out who I am'. When it at last was his turn he cleared his throat and raised his eyes to meet the goblin's gaze.

"What business do you have here?" the goblin asked.

"Greetings, I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Do you have the key?"

"No sir, but I'm willing to do a blood test to prove my identity."

The goblin sneered, showing off a set of pointy teeth.

"Very well. I'll summon another goblin to help you."

At this Salazar coughed slightly and then met the goblins gaze again.

"Fine by me, but may I have Griphook?"

At the question the other goblin seemed rather surprised, but then nodded. Scrabbling down something on a piece of paper he gave it to another goblin who hurried away with it. Minutes later Salazar saw Griphook coming. Salazar smiled slightly and then bowed slightly towards the goblin.

"Good day Griphook, I hope everything is fine with you and that all of your gold is coming in richly."

If Griphook was stunned by the formal greeting phrase he didn't show it. He merely nodded, but there was a new glint of respect in his eyes.

"Greetings. I have been told that you wish to perform a blood test to prove your identity. May I ask about your name sir?"

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter."

At this the goblin smirked and then nodded.

"Very well. Follow me then mr… Potter."

When Salazar moved to follow the goblin he noticed that his companions began to follow as well. Thinking quickly he turned towards them.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait here. Many magic signatures in the room can affect the test. Isn't that right Griphook?"

Some time passed before Griphook nodded slowly.

"Yes that is correct. You'll have to wait here."

Then he turned around and entered a room, Salazar following behind him. When Griphook had closed the door behind them and raised silencing wards he turned towards Salazar and frowned.

"Well, are you going to explain who you are and why you lied about the magic signatures?" Griphook asked with a falsely pleasant voice.

"In a way I am the one I have claimed to be, however I do not whish for my companions or anyone else to now my real identity yet."

"Oh really. Who are you then?"

"The test will tell you that because I don't think you would believe me otherwise." Salazar said with a smirk of his own on his lips.

At that the goblin snarled and then fetched a piece of parchment and a dagger. Handing Salazar the dagger he placed the parchment on the desk behind them.

"I assume that you know what to do?" he snarled towards Salazar, whom merely nodded.

Without any delay Salazar drew a small wound on one of his fingertips and then let the blood drip down on the parchment. After a few seconds the goblin handed him a piece of cloth which he wrapped around his finger. Then they both watched how the blood sank down into the parchment and let a clean surface behind. Soon black swirls began to appear and form letters. Griphook leant forward quickly scanning the document and then paled. Turning around fast, he stared at Salazar with his mouth open. Salazar merely smirked at him and then let his own gaze wander over the parchment.

_**Name given by adoption**__: Harry James Potter _

_**True name**__: Salazar Slytherin_

_**Age**__: twenty-one_

_**Adopted father**__: James Potter_

_**Adopted mother**__: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_**Biological father**__: Ethan Salazar Slytherin_

_**Biological mother**__: Susanne Marian Slytherin nee Estarion_

**Titles:**

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Gryffindor (by adoption)_

_Lord Evans__ (by adoption)_

_Lord Potter (by adoption)_

_Heir of Black (named by the current head of the Black family)_

_Lord Callendor_

_Lord Estarion_

**Magical abilities:**

_Aura sight_

_Parseltongue_

_Metamorphmagi_

_Beast speaker_

_Earth elemental_

_Fire Elemental_

_Multiple Animagi_

_S__hadow magic_

**Properties:**

_Slytherin Manor_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Potter Manor_

_Callendor Manor_

_Fortress of Shadows_

_Evans Manor_

_Moonlight Cottage_

**Finances**

_**The Potter Vaults **_

_301 – Main vault for Money – 65.5400.000_

_301a – trust vault – 2000.000 _

_302 – Books, Artefacts, furniture and magical items_

_303 – Armoury and weaponry_

_**The Evans Vault**_

_888 – Main vault for Money – 3230.034 _

_889 – Books, Artefacts, furniture and magical items_

_890 – Armoury and weaponry_

_**The Black vaults**_

_465 – Main vault for Money – 266.5880.000_

_466 – Books, Artefacts, furniture and magical items_

_467 – Armoury and weaponry_

_**The Callendor Vault**_

_89 – Main vault for Money – 1987.4556 _

_90 – Books, Artefacts, furniture and magical items_

_91 – Armoury and weaponry_

_**The Estarion Vault**_

_12 – Main vault for Money – 4500.000.000_

_13 – Books, Artefacts, furniture and magical items_

_14 – Armoury and weaponry_

_**The Slytherin Vault 1.**_

_**The Gryffindor Vault**__** 2.**_

**Business**

_1/2 of the Daily Prophet_

_2/4 of Hogwarts_

_1/6 of __**Flourish & Blotts**_

_1/3 of Weasley'__s Wizard Wheezes_

_1/3 of The Leaking Cauldron_

Salazar stared down at the parchment on the desk in front of him. Well he had known that he was wealthy, but not that he had this kind of wealth. With a small smirk on his lips he turned towards the stunned Goblin.

"Well Griphook what do you thing? Do you understand why I couldn't let my friends see this?"

Griphook gasped and then sank down on his knees in a deep bow.

"Forgive this lowly goblin for his disrespect Great One, it wasn't my meaning to disrespect you…"

With a sigh Salazar sank down on his knees and spoke softly.

"There is no need for you to act this way. No disrespect was given. Besides, I don't like to see those who I think of as friends crawling in front of me. I'm not my descendant."

Speechless the Goblin raised his head and met a pair of calm silver eyes.

"Friend?" Griphook whispered.

"Yes. It would be an honour to have you as a friend brave Griphook. Will you be mine?"

Slowly a smile spread over the goblin's face and then he rose and reached out his hand. Salazar smiled and rose. Then he took the outstretched hand.

"Let a friendship be born this day, a friendship with the strength to last for an eternity and only grow stronger with the course of time." They both said and sealed the new comradeship with the ancient blessing for the beginning a new friendship.

***

On their way back from the vaults Salazar thought back to the conversation they had had before leaving for the vaults. Griphook had promised to see to that his real identity would became a high priority secret and since Salazar had given him a ring that stated him as a friend of the Slytherin family he now had the power to support it. When they had gone through the history of withdrawals from his vaults they had found several unauthorized withdrawals from the Potter vault number 301 which contained all of the money, except for the riches inside the trust vault. But it wasn't the withdrawals that shocked him. It was the identities of the people who had withdrawn. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. The last name had made him horrified. Remus had stolen from him? But then Griphook had told him that there was a transference connected to his vault from the Lupin vault. The goblin had told him that there was a monthly sum of money coming from Lupin and that he loan almost was repaid. When he had heard that Remus was paying back what he had withdrawn, his heart lightened and his rage calmed a little. Still he wanted an explanation from the werewolf, but that had to wait until they were alone. Moving out of the elevator he waited for his friend and then Salazar and Griphook continued together to the office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Sssalazar"**_ speaking in parseltongue

"Salazar" usual speach

'Salazar' mind speach

**Chapter eight**

Salazar walked out from the office followed by Griphook and almost at once his companions came to them.

"Are you done mate?" Ron asked with a grin.

With a small smile Salazar nodded and said:

"Yeah, let's go."

Ron nodded and then they went together to the alley. Hearing how Sirius and Remus chattered in the background and after a quick look for Severus, who kept a watchful eye on the surroundings, Salazar sighed under his breath and relaxed. 'Well, where to first? I certainly want some new books and I need some new clothes as well… then there is the potions material I need…' Thinking of where he wanted to go Salazar was pulled back by the voice of his best friend.

"Sorry Ron I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I asked where you wanted to go"

"Hm… let's begin with the clothes, then we have all the fun left."

With a wide grin Ron nodded and the grabbed Salazar's arm and almost dragged him to the shop. When they entered Salazar sighed and decided to try and keep some of his dignity and not let his godfather dress him up in too many ridiculous outfits.

***

In the end Salazar had ended up with a new pair of dress robes, pants, shirts and jackets in a variation of green, silver and black colours with silver and black trimmings. At first Sirius had refused to allow Salazar to buy something in Slytherin colours, but in the end he had accepted that the green colour really brought out the colour of his godson's eyes. For Ron, Salazar had bought the same thing he had bought for himself only that the most of Ron's clothes were in a deep crimson colour with gold trimmings. The last thing he had bought for them both was the standard black school robes and cloaks.

Now they all were standing outside Madam Malkin's, discussing where they would go next.

"How about this, Severus, you and Ron goes to the apothecary to buy our potion ingredients and whatever you want, Sirius you go to the bookstore and buy our books, Remus and I will go to the Magical Menagerie and then when we all are done we'll meet at Fortescue's for ice cream. " Salazar said.

"Sounds fin to me" Remus said.

Sirius made a face but nodded. Then he went towards the bookstore while speaking out loud in a whiny voice.

"Why do I have to go and get the boring stuff?"

Seeing his godfather act like that made Salazar chuckle softly. It made him happy to see him act so carefree once again. The sad and somewhat immature man he remembered from his time as Harry was nearly gone.

"Hey Harry, earth to Harry! OI! I'm trying to speak to you!"

Pulled back to reality by Ron's annoyed voice. Salazar grinned apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. What did you say mate?"

"I said that it is fine with me to go with Sn… eh … professor Snape." Ron said while looking nervously at the dark haired potion master.

Smiling softly Salazar nodded and then grabbed Remus's arm.

"Good now that it's decided, lets go!" he said and then dragged the poor werewolf towards the Magical Menagerie.

***

While they were walking Salazar could feel Remus's gaze on him. With a sigh he turned towards the man and asked:

"Is there something you want?"

Remus just watched him closely and then smiled sadly. Then he threw up privacy charms that prevented others from hearing what they spoke of.

"Yes. Now when you have been at Gringotts you probably know that I have withdrawn money from your vault without your permission and I understand that you must be angry and feeling betrayed right now."

"I do. I thought I was your friend moony and that you liked me. Why?" Salazar whispered and this time the hurt in his voice was genuine.

It tore at Remus's heart seeing his cub this upset and knowing that it was his fault. He could only hope that Harry would forgive him when he had heard the entire story.

"Harry I… there isn't any easy way to tell you this but I didn't have a choice. I was to go on a mission for the Order and the full moon would be in the beginning of the mission. Usually it's fine since Severus brews the wolf's bane for me but this time Albus told me that Severus didn't have the time to brew it. "

Here Salazar interrupted him with a question of his own, even though he had begun to suspect where it all was leading.

"Yes, I know about the potion, but how does it explain the withdrawal of money from my vault?"

"Well, when I spoke to Dumbledore about it I told him that I couldn't afford to buy the potion and that I wouldn't go on the mission without it. I didn't want to and never will endanger others."

Now Salazar really didn't like where this was going. Dawning horror showed on his face.

"He didn't want to buy it for you with his own or the Order's money did he?"

"No, he didn't. Instead he gave me the key to your vault and told me to take money from there. When I protested he told me that it was either this or going on the mission without the wolf's bane. The last thing he asked me before he sent me from his office was if I could bear it if I killed or infected someone with my curse."

Gasping softly it only took Salazar moments before he threw himself at the man and hugged him fiercely. Inside him rage boiled and it made his magic act up. He could feel how a hot wind sped up around them, but didn't do anything to stop it. Dumbledore would pay. 'How dares he hurt one of my beloved ones? I'll kill him for hurting Remus!'

"Harry you have to calm down. It was long ago this happened. I haven't forgiven him either but we need him for this war. The wizardling world of Britain needs him."

"I'll never forgive him for this. But I forgive you and you don't have to pay back. From now on I'll give you unlimited access to the Potter-vault. Mum and Dad would have wanted it." Salazar mumbled, his voice sounding a little muffled since his face was buried in Lupin's robes.

Slowly the wind around them faltered and died away. A little embarrassed about his lack of control Salazar stepped back and hesitantly met Remus gaze.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. I should have known..." Salazar whispered and looked down.

At the sight of his cub being so sad Remus sighed and then gently embraced the young man.

"Hush, it's fine Harry. I'm not mad. Now how about we go to the menagerie and then to Fortescue's? I'm suffering from a strong craving for chocolate." Remus said while lifting the privacy charms.

With a small smile on his lips Salazar nodded and then dragged the werewolf to their goal.

***

At once when Salazar entered the shop he could feel the gazes of the animals on him. They sensed the power he unconsciously radiated and immediately knew that he wasn't an ordinary wizard. Glancing around in the small shop he sighed and then strode farther in. He should have known that the animals would react to his presence, but he hadn't imagined this. What was worse, he could feel Remus' gaze on his back as well and knew that the perceptive man had sensed that something was off. Suddenly he felt how something tugged at his magic, leading him towards a darker part of the interior. When he came closer he saw several glass-cages lined up on shelves and in them were a lot of different reptiles. Letting his gaze slide over the cages he examined the different species in them. Then he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his magic and let his gaze stop at a cage with a single inhabitant in it.

When the great black serpent uncoiled itself the first thing that caught Salazar's attention was its deeply amber-coloured eyes. When silver met amber Salazar gasped softly as he felt how his magic sang with joy and then washed out between himself and the serpent creating a strong bond.

"_**Greetingsss Great One. I have waited for you a long time…" **_the serpent whispered in a silky voice.

"_**I sssee… greetingsss then. Do you have a name and what are you? I've never ssseen a ssserpent sssuch asss yourssself" **_Salazar hissed softly while carefully removing the lid on the cage.

"I had a name once but I don't remember it. You may give me a new one if you wisssh and I'll not tell you what I am. Only time will tell" the serpent hissed with a something that reminded of a smirk on its face. "Then I'll call you Taka, sssince your eyesss remindsss me of the eyesss of a hawk" The serpent seemed to ponder it for a while before nodding its head. "Taka it isss then. What do I call you?"

"_**Sssalazar will be fine. It may be sssomewhat to late to asssk, but do you wisssh to come with me asss my familiar?"**_ Salazar asked with a sheepish smile.

Soft hissing laughter filled his ears as Taka raised himself elegantly out of the cage and carefully moved up on Salazar's outstretched arm, before settling himself comfortingly around his shoulders.

"_**Do you really have to asssk? Yesss, I will."**_

Smiling at his new familiar Salazar turned around and let his gaze sweep over the shop once again. Suddenly his eyes landed on a big cage in the corner of the shop. The cage was covered with a sheet preventing him from seeing what was inside it, but the soft growling noises told him that there definitely was a big animal in the cage. Striding up to it he carefully reached and grabbed the sheet.

"Wait! Don't!" a voice yelled at him.

But it was to late, he had already jerked the sheet of. At once a paw with flashing claws struck after him catching him slightly in the leg. But Salazar barely noticed the pain in his leg and only waved his hand using wandless magic to heal his leg. His eyes were on the magnificent creature in front of him. It was a male leopard. It was almost as large as a tiger and a deeply black fur covered strong muscles. The feline's furious eyes were a pale green colour that burned with an intense fire. Once again the great cat growled at him and reached for him with its paw, claws out. A smile appeared on Salazar's face as he looked upon the extraordinary creature.

"Call down. I'm not your enemy." He whispered softly and lowered himself down to the floor.

Slowly he reached out with his magic and let it envelop them in a comforting feeling of warmth and safety.

"I don't wish you any harm. You are a free spirit are you not? How you must hate being trapped like this. I understand you, I know how it is to be trapped with no way out."

By now the leopard had stopped growling and slowly the fury died down in its intelligent eyes. Carefully it raised its paw and began to clean the bloodied claws, not letting its gaze leave Salazar's.

"I was wondering… would you like to come with me? Be my familiar?"

The great cat looked at him with piercing eyes and then, after a long time it lowered its paw back to the ground. Then it began to purr. Suddenly the feline raised its paw again and bit it. Then it stretched out its bleeding paw and looked at Salazar with a challenge in its green eyes. Salazar smirked slightly and then, without letting go of the other's gaze took the paw gently in his hands and raised it towards his face. Without hesitation he then licked the wound tasting the coppery taste of blood. For the second time that day his magic washed out from him and reached out before creating a bond between the man and the feline.

'How interesting. I truly didn't think that you would do it. You are definitely worthy of being my companion. My name is Lucci.' A voice in my mind stated.

'A pack mate who isn't prepared to take care of the other's injuries isn't a worthy pack mate.' Salazar stated, softly and then rose slowly.

"I'll take the leopard and this snake. How much will it cost me?" he asked and turned around to face the clerk.

"But sir, I mean are you sure that you want those animals? They are both extremely dangerous and that feline has a really foul temper." The clerk said while wringing his hands.

Salazar's eyes hardened and a small breeze began to pick up in the shop.

"Are you insulting my familiars?" he asked in an absolutely freezing voice.

The poor clerk yelped and stumbled backwards, away from the furious wizard in front of him.

"No! No! Absolutely not! I never intended to insult the familiars of a wizard of your calibre, sir. Please just take them for free. I can't take any money for familiars." The clerk whimpered and looked like he wished to bolt.

Suddenly Salazar remembered something important. Turning to Lucci he quietly asked 'Lucci, would you mind wearing a collar to symbolise your status as my familiar or would you rather wear anything else? It's not a sign of ownership, but a way to protect you from harm'

The great cat watched him for a moment before answering.

'Normally I wouldn't allow anyone to put a collar on me, but I see your point. Just this once I will allow it' the feline said with a low growl.

Salazar nodded and turned towards the clerk again.

"I also want to buy a collar done in silver and a dark shade of green with the Potter crest on it for Lucci, so that no one hurts him by mistake thinking him to be a wild animal."

The clerk nodded and hastened to create the collar, then after receiving the payment he watched the men and the animals leave the shop with a sigh of relief.

_AN: sorry for the delay, i have had much to do with the schoolstart and haven't had the time to write. i hope that you liked the chapter and that you will want to continuing R&R. the anita blake crossover will probably be posted on Pomme de Sang in the near future and don't miss my oneshot 'i come, i drank, i...' that is a one piece fanfiction. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As they entered Grimauld Place again Salazar smiled softly as he showed it to his new familiars.

"Lucci, Taka, welcome to Grimauld Place, our home." Salazar said as he strode into the living room.

Sinking down in an armchair Salazar leant back and closed his eyes. The outing, while having been fun had tired him. When he heard how the sound of footsteps neared him he opened one eye lazily and saw Ron's worried face.

"Are you okay mate? You look somewhat tired." Ron said softly and sank down in another armchair.

"I'm fine, only somewhat tired as you said." Salazar answered while stroking the serpent, resting in his lap.

Ron nodded and leant back into the chair and then watched him with thoughtful eyes. There was something in his gaze, which made Salazar worry. He knew that while the redhead wore a stupid and somewhat lazy appearance outwards, Ron really was cleverer than he let on. When the leopard moved over and placed his head in Ron's lap, the youngster barely flinched. He just began to stroke the soft fur silently. When he had introduced his familiars to the others at Fortescue's, the great cat and the redhead had taken a liking to each other immediately.

"You know Harry, mate, I was thinking…"

Unable to resist the temptation Salazar smirked.

"Oh really? Did it hurt?"

The redhead threw an annoyed look at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

The smirk grew into a grin and soon Ron was smiling slightly as well. But then he turned serious again.

"You have changed." Ron said softly.

"People use to change at some times Ron. It's called growing up."

"I know that, but Harry you really _have_ changed. The way you speak, the way you walk and act… suddenly it's completely different…"

Salazar swore inwardly. He knew that Ron was observant, but he hadn't expected him to be this perceptive. 'What should I do… it's way too soon to tell him the truth…' Salazar bit his lip and frowned. While Ron had shown that he cared for him, would he be able to accept the fact that not only was he a true Slytherin, he was THE Slytherin. 'It's too soon…' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You're right. I… I have changed. I've noticed it myself. I just don't know what to do… I don't seem to be me anymore…" Salazar whispered.

Slowly silence settled in the room as they contemplated each other's words. Salazar kept his gaze on the serpent in his lap and gently stroked its shimmering scales.

Suddenly a shrieking noise tore through the house and cut the silence into pieces. At once Salazar jumped to his feet, nearly dropping Taka, who hissed in displeasure. With a murmured sorry, he hurried out from the room and into the hallway, closely followed by Ron and Lucci.

"Bloody hell! What's that sound? It sounds like my mother or something!" Ron yelled, trying to be heard over the loud shrieking.

"It's the wards on the house. They're reacting to something…" Salazar yelled.

Then it hit him. It was way by noon now. She had been stupid enough not to leave. A thin smile appeared on his lips.

"Now I get it! I believe that we may see something spectacular soon, if I know Padfoot right." he said.

Ron looked at him utterly confused, but then a light appeared in his eyes and his mouth formed into a silent "oh". Then a weak smile appeared on his lips. Salazar sighed. He knew that this was hard on Ron, especially Hermione's betrayal. The redhead had fancied her for a long time and now she had showed her true colours and crushed his hopes. With a mischievous smile Salazar headed down the stairs and into the hall closely followed by Ron. When they came down they met a smirking Sirius and Remus, whom had a hard time to keep a straight face.

"She stayed." Salazar said.

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Sirius nodded and even though there was a smile on his lips, his eyes was serious. He knew that after this night he would have lost some friends and gained some enemies.

Then a frenzied Mrs Weasley, who ran into the hallway with her wand drawn, interrupted them. She looked around frantically, trying to locate the enemy, which had breached the wards.

"Where are they? I don't see any strangers… Sirius, why are the wards going off?" she asked and turned towards him.

Then her eyes landed upon Taka and Lucci.

"And why are there wild animals in the house?" she shrieked and raised her wand.

Salazar acted without thinking and wandlessly summoned her wand, which flew to him.

"They are my familiars Mrs Weasley, please refrain from hexing them"

Mrs Weasley looked at him with her mouth hanging open. Then she stared down at her hand, finally noticing that her wand seemed to be missing.

"Ha… Harry! Bloody hell mate! You just used magic outside of Hogwarts! They are going to expel you and snap your wand!" Ron shouted.

Salazar turned towards his friend, who was very pale. It really didn't suit him as the ashen colour of his face clashed with the vibrant colour of his hair. Salazar smiled gently and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Calm down, mate. There are wards here which masks the use of magic and disrupts the Ministry's detection spells." Salazar said.

Now it was Ron's turn to look like a goldfish. Salazar smirked at him and then turned towards his friend's mother. With laughter in his eyes he gave her back her wand.

"Here, Mrs Weasley. Just don't hex my familiars. They tend to become somewhat cranky."

"I… you… what…"

The female Weasley didn't seem to find the right words for the questions she clearly wanted to say. Behind him Salazar heard how Ron sniggered and he felt how his mood lightened.

"I… how many times have I asked you to call me Molly, dear?" Molly said, finally gathering her wits.

At this Sirius could keep it together and burst out laughing, even though the situation was far from funny. Salazar sighed and shook his head at his godfather's antics. Then his gaze met Remus's and moment of understanding passed between them. The moment was broken when the werewolf shook his head and turned towards Molly.

"Molly, please ignore Sirius. I'll try to explain what's going on." Remus said.

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, knowing that the female in front of him wouldn't be happy about what he was going to tell her.

"The wards are reacting since Hermione has failed to leave the house before the set time. Now they are preparing to evict her forcefully."

There was a moment of silence before Molly's shriek broke it.

"WHAT? Sirius, I thought you were only trying to frighten her. I didn't think that you actually would go through with it!"

At once Sirius stopped laughing, straightened up, and met the gaze of the furious Molly.

"Molly, she hurt Harry and insulted him. I won't stand for that! I only let her stay this long so that Dumbledore could ward her home appropriately because I figured that Harry would want her to get hurt, despite what she did."

The woman opened her mouth but then closed it again when she met Sirius's serious eyes.

"Harry? Are really okay with this?" she asked softly.

Salazar sighed and moved to her side. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes Molly I am. I'm not happy about it, far from it in fact, but I can't have her here. She hurt me, she hurt me badly. I've been betrayed and slandered by the public so many times. But I didn't care… I had family who cared and trusted me…"

Here he took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. When he continued his voice was merely a whisper.

" Molly don't you see? I can't stand being close to her. She was family but now she has betrayed me. I… I… it hurts… it hurts so much…"

The tears in Salazar's eyes weren't faked. They were as real as the pain from Hermione's betrayal.

"Oh Harry… my poor dear." She whispered and then hugged him hard.

"I don't have to like it, but I understand." Molly continued.

Then they were interrupted by a frantic scream.

"SIRIUS!"

Everyone knew who had screamed his name and Salazar smirked at the rage in the voice. She deserved it and he hoped that the others would understand that as well. Even if a certain old man certainly wouldn't. With the smirk on his lips he followed the others as they drifted down the stairs and into the hall. The sight that met him almost made him bend over in laughter. Hermione was hanging upside-down in the air, fighting to keep her T-shirt from falling down. In front of her was the headmaster. He waved his wand again and again, mumbling under his breath. It was clear that he tried to help the upset girl but not making any progress.

"It is futile Headmaster. The wards can not be deterred or stopped." Sirius said and stepped forward.

The aged wizard whirled around and when Salazar saw the man's face he froze for a moment. Gone was the grandfatherly image, now there were only cold rage and unchecked power.

"Sirius stop this at once! I forbid you to let this travesty take place!"

Salazar saw how his godfather's eyes hardened and how an aura of power grew around him.

"No I won't stop it. She deserves it and you won't interfere or I'll have the wards evict you as well. Now stand down!"

For a tense moment it seemed as if the Headmaster would challenge Sirius, but then he sighed heavily and stroked his beard.

"Fine. I'll do as you say, but have the wards let her down. I'll escort her out myself and take her back to her home."

Sirius hesitated but when Salazar placed a hand on his arm, he nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly Hermione straightened herself and then sank down to the floor. When she landed she sank down on her knees, breathing heavily. When she looked up Salazar met her gaze and had to suppress a shiver. Pure rage and hatred shone in her eyes. Then the moment was broken by Dumbledore who quickly came to her assistance. He helped her up and looked at her with great concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" he asked in a grandfatherly voice.

"I have been exiled from this house, hanged upside down and kept prisoner by the wards. Of course I'm not okay!"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his chin. Then he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the door.

"I understand. I will have some words with Sirius and Harry later. For now let us be off."

Then they left the room and out to the street. Salazar smirked. When Hermione took one step outside of the wards' border there was a loud bang and then she was covered by some type of cloth and hit by a falling object. With a yelp she ripped of the black cloth and saw that it was one of her cloaks. Without moving her gaze from the cloak she swallowed hard. Then she raised her eyes and blushed heavily. She didn't want to believe it. In a tree hanged some pair of pink panties and a nightgown, a bra decorated a lamppost and on the pavement was all of her school books, disguised as sappy romance novels. All of her personal things were spread out on the sidewalk, for all to see. When the muggles in the area began to point, whisper and giggle, Hermione covered her face with her hands and screamed with fury and mortification.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the holiday had floated away quietly and before Salazar knew it, the first of September had arrived. With a smile on his lips he watched as Sirius ran around the house and looked for his shoes minutes before they had to leave. Finally Remus snapped. With a growl the werewolf ripped out his wand and snarled:

"Damn it Sirius, we don't have time for this! Are you a wizard or not? Accio Sirius' shoes."

Salazar fought back laughter when he saw the sheepish smile on his godfather's lips. Then he straightened himself when Remus turned to him.

"Do you have everything Harry?"

"Ye... Yeah I packed everything yesterday."

It wasn't so funny when Remus turned his irritated gaze at you. His brown eyes had specs of gold in them and somewhere in there Salazar swore he could see a shadow move. Remus nodded and then turned towards Sirius, who had once again disappeared into the house. Remus sighed, but then he grinned and it wasn't a pleasant grin either.

"Let's go Harry. Padfoot can catch up with us when he realises that we have left. If he does realize it, that is."

With that Remus grabbed Salazar's arm and then apparated them to King's Cross Station.

* * *

For the moment Salazar was sitting alone in a compartment on the train. While enjoying the silence he thought back on the moment when they had arrived at the station. Everyone there had watched for a moment before breaking out in whispers. It had been annoying and it had hurt when he had sawn the anger in the eyes of some of his dorm-mates. Honestly he couldn't help being adopted. It wasn't as if he had known! Suddenly he heard the sound of someone approaching and opened his eyes tiredly. When the door opened he fought back a groan and straightened himself.

"Draco. Nice seeing you. I honestly thought that you wouldn't show up. It's good to know that some things don't change."

Whatever the Malfoy-heir had expected, the shock on his face clearly showed that it wasn't this. Then his eyes narrowed and he regained his bearing.

"Think you're funny Potter? Oh forgive me I forgot! That isn't your true name right?"

Salazar chuckled. Yep. This was the same old Draco. With a smile on his face he gestured to the other boy, inviting him in. When the boy stayed in the opening his smile widened.

"Well I believe that you're referring to the fact that I'm adopted regarding my name? Sorry about disappointing you Draco, but the Potters blood-adopted me. I'm their son by blood and therefore Potter is my name. Now won't you come in? There is something important I would like to discuss with you. Ron will be here shortly with refreshments. Come now, I don't bite."

Then Salazar leant back towards the back of the seat. It was clear that Draco was uncomfortable, but then he moved inside. When he had seated himself he turned towards Salazar and sneered slightly.

"Now then Potter. What was it you wanted to discuss? I hope you don't waste my time."

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately. "

"How curious. I didn't think that you knew how to think at all."

Draco had spoken sharp words, but there hadn't been any malice in them. Something Salazar found very reassuring. With a chuckle he shook his head, smiled and lent against the back of the seat.

"Counting on how I've acted trough the years I guessed as much."

Then Salazar had to laugh at the face the Malfoy-heir made. Draco certainly hadn't expected Salazar to agree with him. Then Draco snapped out of it. He smiled and it was a genuine one. They watched each other for a second then they both chuckled softly and for a moment the atmosphere in the compartment were a warm and friendly one. Then Salazar grew serious.

"I told you that I have been thinking a lot lately and it has forced me to mature a lot. Some of the things I've realised actually don't sit very well with me".

A strange light had entered Draco's eyes. He looked at Salazar more closely.

"With that said. I have matured Draco. I'm not the same boy you knew before."

Draco nodded, without taking his eyes of his former nemesis. It was clear to him that the boy, no young man, in front of him wasn't the moody and stubborn teenager he remembered from the last school year.

"I can see and hear that" he said softly while leaning forward slightly.

Salazar smiled and mirrored Draco's movement while speaking.

"We both have grown up and matured, don't you think? So how about burying the axe and begin anew? Would you consider it?"

When all Salazar got was silence he pressed on while watching Draco closely.

"I know that we all were young and immature back then and that Ron and I behaved badly too. But we have all grown and matured and that is the reason I'm willing to do this."

"Why now? What have changed?"

"Well do you know why I turned your invitation for friendship down in our first year?"

"No."

Salazar remained silent for a moment before he began to tell the young Malfoy about his life with the Dursleys. As his tale grew longer and longer Draco's face became paler and paler and his eyes shone with fury.

"Do you see now? You reminded me strongly of Dudley, with your bratty behavior. First you insulted Hagrid and then you insulted Ron, the second friend I ever had."

"Yes. I see it now. So that was why you refused my friendship?"

When Salazar nodded Draco leant back against the seat's back and closed his eyes. It was up to Draco now and Salazar watched him silently waiting for the blonde's move.

"So stupid. You're right. We were both young and bratty back then. But still, why now?"

Draco watched Salazar with narrowed eyes and Salazar knew that it was his turn now. If he didn't answer it just right... he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.

"You and everyone else seem to know that I'm adopted and that Dumbledore apparently doesn't believe that I'm the chosen one anymore. It will give me a lot of new enemies, among them many from my own house and I can't afford to have more enemies than I can protect myself from, since I doubt that Voldemort will stop hunt me simply because Dumbledore has lost his faith in me."

Silence rested in the compartment. Draco looked at him with half lidded eyes and there was nothing on his face that gave any indication to what he was thinking. Even though Salazar seemed calm on the outside, he was very nervous. Of all the enemies he would have at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was the one he couldn't afford to keep. The Slytherin was wily and his family had a good political standing and many contacts. He couldn't afford to have them as his enemies when the truth about him came out.

"What you say makes sense, but more importantly, what's in it for me? What can you give me that will be worth the problems of being your friend?"

Salazar smiled and leant forwards.

"How about the facts that I'm one of the richest wizards in Britain, the heir of three old families, the current Lord Gryffindor and the fact that I own a fourth of Hogwarts?"

Draco gaped at him and with a smirk Salazar waited for the Slytherin to gather himself.

"You... you... you are... heir of three old families..."

Hook.

"Bloody hell, a fourth of Hogwarts?"

Line.

"Lord Gryffindor? One of the richest wizards in Britain?"

And sinker.

"Yep. That's me. The same old Harry Potter. So what do you say Draco? Friends?"

* * *

Somewhere in an old dusty manor, a meeting was being held. On a throne made of bone was an imposing dark robed man sitting, his crimson eyes gleaming with malice and blood lust. A huge snake rested its thick coils over his bony shoulders and the massive head was in his lap, being caressed by his thin fingers. Before him were wizards clad in similar black robes and white masks, gathered in a semi-circle. They were kneeling with their heads bowed, listening to their lords orders.

"Right now the Hogwartsss expresss isss heading for the ssschool. I believe that an attack upon it would be a proper welcome to the first year mudbloodsss. Don't you agree Luciusss?"

One of the kneeling wizards nodded his head and a lock of blonde hair slid out from inside the hood.

"Yes, my master. I certainly agree with you. There is no better welcome for the filthy mudbloods than death and destruction." The blond male answered in a silky voice.

With a smirk on his thin, almost nonexistent, lips, Voldemort rose from his throne and strode down to his Death Eaters. He came to a stop in front of the kneeling Malfoy- patriarch and with a wave of his hand he easily banished the hood and the mask.

"Yesss, I quite agree, my ssslippery little friend."

His thin, bony finger played with the silver locks and the Dark Lord knew that the kneeling wizard was fighting back the urge to shudder. His smirk grew.

"However, there isss sssomething that worriesss you about thisss raid, isssn't there Luciusss?"

This time the blond man visibly tensed and it made the dark lord laugh.

"You're worried about you son aren't you? Well don't be. For a long time you have been mine and now it is time for young Draco to take your place."

At this, the elder Malfoy forgot his fear and stared up at the dark lord with wide eyes. Voldemort chuckled and almost fondly caressed a pale cheek.

"My most valued friends. Today is the day we strike a hard blow to the light. But know this. No harm is allowed to fall upon young master Malfoy. In fact the one who brings him here unharmed and alive will be well rewarded. Now go my Death Eaters, go and start the preparations. Rodolphus, you're in charge. Lucius remain where you are, we have much to... speak about."

* * *

For the moment a somewhat shaky calm rested in the small compartment. Draco and Ron still eyed each other now and then, but some of the hostility in their gazes had vanished. Shortly after Salazar and Draco had come to a peace, Ron had entered and immediately the tension had risen in the small space. But then the redhead had smiled, albeit somewhat crookedly, and stretched out his hand.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Ron Weasley."

Draco had looked at him silently, for a moment, and then he had taken the offered hand and presented himself.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure."

Salazar found himself watching the two of them with a faint smile tugging at his lips. Honestly, they were so transparent and he asked himself why he hadn't noticed it before. His smile grew into a smirk and when he chuckled softly, they both turned to face him, with narrowing eyes.

"Harry, whatever you're thinking about, forget it at once. It is certain to turn out bad." Ron grumbled and looked at him pointedly.

The smirk on Salazar's lips grew and his eyes sparkled merrily.

"Ah, but Ron, how do you know that I was thinking about something bad?"

" I know you. Besides your eyes betray you."

At this Draco leant in and added his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes Harry, your eyes are unusually… twinkly. Mind to share what you find so amusing?"

"Hm… how about no? I like my head where it is thank you."

Their friendly banter was interrupted when the doors to their apartment suddenly opened. At once Salazar turned towards the doors, his wand already in his hand. But it didn't make him feel secure. Since his… awakening, his wand hadn't quite been the same as before. 'I need to see Olivander, or preferably another wandmaker, who won't recognise me' he thought, before refocusing on the person standing in the doorway.

"Hello Neville. Had a good summer?" Salazar greeted the other, still keeping his wand out, but hidden in the sleeves of the dark green robe he wore.

The other boy looked slightly hassled and wild-eyed, but Salazar didn't sense any hostility around him. Neville gaped for a moment, before closing his eyes quickly and taking some deep breaths.

"I… Yes my summer has been good but the last weeks have been interesting. May I come inside, please, before they find me again?" he asked, throwing a wild look over his shoulder.

Salazar couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips, but he did understand Neville's plight and if his guesses about whom were hunting him, he certainly pitied the boy.

"Of course Nev. Don't be stupid. Get inside before they see you." Salazar said and gestured for the other wizard to enter.

When Neville had entered Salazar swished his wand, making the doors close. Then he cast a number of locking charms, privacy spells and a notice-me-not-charm on the doors, everything to keep Neville's stalkers out.

"Nice Po- Harry. There was some spells in there even I don't recognise! When have you learnt that?" Draco asked leaning forwards slightly, never once losing his composure.

Salazar cursed himself silently, but still managed a small smile.

"Well I spent the last of the summer holidays at my godfather's place and had access to his library."

He took a small pause before adding, almost casually:

"Oh, my godfather, you know him right? I think you are related. His name is Sirius Black."

Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes widened marginally. For some moments he only opened and closed his lips trying to find his ability to form words again. Salazar chuckled softly before taking mercy and casting a wandless and silent calming charm on the other boy.

"Bloody hell, Black is your godfather? He's my mother's cousin! Bloody hell we're almost family!"

Laughter filled the small compartment after Draco's outburst and the previously tension had disappeared. Salazar's smirk grew into a full grin.

"Yup, so can I call you Cousin Dray?"

An aghast look found its way onto Draco's face and he almost yelled 'no absolutely, not!'. At the sight of the flustered slytherin everyone in the compartment burst into merry laughter. Everyone, but Draco, who pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So Neville, how has your summer been?" Salazar finally asked after managing to calm himself.

"Quite good actually until the middle of august. You see, we had a visitor and he had some rather strange news... "

A scowl appeared on Salazar's face and his eyes darkened. Yes, he could see where this was going and it almost made him groan. The old coot was moving faster than he expected.

"Let me guess, the esteemed headmaster decided to tell you about the fact that I'm adopted and about his new theory, that you're the boy-who-lived?"

Neville actually looked down at this and swallowed hard, but then he seemed to gather himself. Slowly he raised his head and met Salazar's eyes. Then he nodded.

"Please tell me he is wrong about me being the boy-who-lived." He whispered softly, his eyes pleading.

Once again, Salazar found himself wanting to curse the aged headmaster for creating this situation, for doing this to him and his friends. Slowly he moved from his seat and then sank down at Neville's side. He hesitated briefly, but then placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I wish I could Neville. I wish I could. I don't believe the Old Goat, I still think it is me, but others won't. Dumbledore could claim that you were Merlin's illegitimate son and they would believe him. "

Neville made a face, but still nodded, knowing that Salazar was right. Some people were like that. If the headmaster told them to jump they would and the only thing they would question would be the preferred height of the jump.

Suddenly the comfortable silence was replaced by a blaring noise and at once everyone in the compartment covered their ears with their hands.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Ron shouted over the noise.

Salazar rose and concentrated. Swiftly he used wandless and soundless magic to adjust the wards' noise to a bearable level. When the screeching sound was lowered everyone in the compartment sighed and lowered their hands.

"That, was the wards activating. Something on the train or on the tracks must have triggered them. Quickly, draw your wands and follow me, we must hurry." Salazar said with unusually serious eyes.

* * *

Hiya everyone! I'm back! At least for now =P I apologize for the time it has taken me to get this chapter done. There have been many things going on during the time I've been gone, some bad some good, but it have affected my motivation to write and until now, I haven't managed to drag out my muse from wherever he was hiding. Currently I'm having a slightly rough time, I'm in school with a lot of homework and many tests coming and to top it all one of my relatives are gravely ill, but hopefully recuperating. I'm sad to say, that "Who said the dark side was evil?" probably is on ice for now, I simply don't know how to continue the plot from where I am. Suggestions and Ideas are appreciated. Until next time! /Witton


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**

**Hiya everyone,  
Im happy to say that I'm actually working on the next chaper in Who said the dark side was evil? and Resurrection. Then I'd like to whish everyone a very merry christmas and a happy new year! /Witton**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Salazar, followed by Draco, Neville and Ron hurried trough the corridor of the Hogwart's Express, only stopping to make first and second years stay in their compartments. All the time the alarm rang around them, but now the noise was at a bearable level.

"We need to reach the engine wagon and speak with the driver if there is one" Salazar said while navigating around a pair of third years shouting at each other.

When he glanced back to make sure that the other kept up, he growled low when he spotted a very unwelcome person closing in on them from behind.

"Neville! Neville wait! Where are you going and why are you with _**them**_?"

Neville groaned but turned around to face the irate witch.

"Hermione it is none of your business. I can go wherever I want on this train with whoever I want." He said not letting go of the other with his gaze.

Hermione huffed and straightened up slightly with a nasty glare at Salazar and Draco.

"Neville don't be stupid. I'm your friend and I just want you safe. You can't trust those two! Malfoy either is a death eater or waiting to become one and Potter stole what should have been your fame and rights." She snarled and took one step closer.

Ron slowly grew red in the face and with clenched hands he shouldered past Draco and stepped in front of Neville.

"That's enough Mione. Can't you see reason? Malfoy seems fine to me and you're wrong about Harry and you know it."

The witch slowly shook her head and patted Ron softly on the arm. While Ron's eyes brightened with hope, Salazar's narrowed. It simply couldn't be that easy. It wasn't.

"I understand Ron, don't worry. I'll find out what spell he's used on you and when I tell professor Dumble…"

"Silencio."

For a moment Hermione seemed to be frozen before she slowly blinked and turned towards Neville, confusion evident on her face. Then her cheeks reddened and her eyes narrow. She started to wave her arms around furiously pointing to her mouth and throat in a demanding way.

"This isn't the time or the place for this. Let's move on. Granger go and find someone to lift the spell for you if you can't manage on your own. I certainly won't do it and don't believe that they will either." Salazar growled and stalked away from the furious girl.

Not caring about the stares from other students or Hermione's frantic waving, Salazar stalked away towards the engine, while muttering about ignorant idiots in parseltongue. He heard how the others scrambled to keep up with him and unconsciously slowed down his pace to match theirs.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked while watching him closely.

Salazar nodded, but then sighed when Neville apologized for causing them trouble.

"Don't be stupid Neville. Remember, I'm Harry-bloody-Potter. Trouble just loves me. It's not your fault."

"He's right Longbottom, grow some backbone. My father told me that your parents were fine aurors and I think that if you just gain some self-confidence you'll easily become as good as them. It's in you blood."

A smile spread on Salazar's lips when he heard the young Malfoy try to cheer the other up. Draco still had some work to do. He still sounded somewhat like a pure-blooded spoiled brat, but he was getting better.

Suddenly their way was blocked by two large hulking figures. Salazar growled and drew his wand, but stayed his hand when Draco grabbed his arm and wrenched it down.

"Crabbe, Goyle stand down! I'm in no danger they are friends now. Ok?" Malfoy said and glared at the two.

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other for some seconds, and then nodded slowly.

"Ok."

"Good, Crabbe you're paired with Lo-Neville, make sure to have his back covered, Goyle you're with Wea-Ron. I'll go with Harry, he'll need someone to keep him out of trouble."

They both nodded again and then headed Draco's orders and skulked towards their partners' side. Neville and Ron looked a little hesitant, but kept their opinions to themselves. Salazar just smiled, instead of smirking and sent a weak stinging hex towards Draco, who yelped and glared at him.

"Pixie" he said and then continued down the corridor until they reached the train's engine-wagon.

After knocking once, Salazar tried the door and found it to be locked. With low growl he whipped out his wand and cast a powerful unlocking charm on the lock. It unlocked with a low click and then the door soundlessly opened. When they stepped inside they saw the trolley-lady stand beside a man who was tinkering with a lot of different instruments while frantically muttering under his breath. When Salazar cleared his throat, hey both whipped around with their wands drawn.

"Who… wait you're not allowed here! No students in the engine room!"

"Let's not get into that right now. We may not have the time. Why is the alarm sounding?" Salazar said while moving forwards.

He kept his wand hidden in his sleeve, ready to defend himself if needed.

"You…" the man began, but stopped when the woman placed her hands on his arm.

"Dennis… it's true. They have a right to know."

The man looked at her, clearly annoyed, but when she didn't back down he sighed.

"Fine."

Then he turned towards them.

"Well, you wanted to know why the alarm was sounding, right kid? Well there are Death Eaters and dementors on the track. At least twenty of both of them."

Salazar could here how Ron and Draco swore while, Neville let out a small whimper.

"How long until we reach them?" he asked.

"1 hour at the most"

"Can you slow us down, not enough to make them understand that we have sensed them, but enough to give us some more time?"

At this the man turned his eyes towards the roof and stroked his short beard.

"Yeah… I can give us another hour, but why?"

"It will hopefully give us enough time to construct a defence. Do it."

With that Salazar turned around and swiftly left the room.

* * *

Salazar hurried down the corridors, trying to construct a plan that wouldn't be totally worthless and that didn't involve him giving away his secret and blast the enemies to hell.

"Harry… Harry! Damn it Potter slow down!" Draco growled and grabbed his arm.

For a moment Salazar struggled against the reflex to curse the blond, before stopping and turning towards him with a weak smile.

"Sorry Dray, I'm just… worried."

"I know and I'm worried to but, Merlin help me, falling into pieces won't help us at all! And don't call me that!"

"Thanks Draco I needed that." He said with a small smile.

Then he turned towards the others.

"Neville, Ron, gather the DA, as many as you can and bring them to where the prefect-meetings are usually being held. Draco, I need you to gather all the prefects and as many fifth, sixth and seventh years as you can. Try to avoid any students that are loyal to Voldemort, if you know any. Bring them to the prefect-room as well."

"What will you do?" Neville asked.

"I'll send a patronus messenger to the school for help and then I'll go with Draco."

Ron and Neville hesitated for a moment before nodding. Then they quickly sprinted down the corridor, followed by their partners. Draco waited at his side until Salazar lifted an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly. With a smirk the slytherin nodded and then elegantly walked down the corridor and disappeared. Salazar sighed and then he focused on a happy memory and swiftly cast the spell with murmured "expecto patronum". Then he gasped and stared at the patronus in front of him. 'Well, that's not good.' Salazar thought as he stared at the silvery basilisk for a moment before banishing it. 'I can't send that to Severus with my message and absolutely not to the old goat…' He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Somehow it made sense though, that his patronus was a basilisk while Harry's had been a stag, after his father's animagus form. 'I should have seen this coming' he thought and stared down at his wand, silently pondering what to do. 'Perhaps…' While focusing on the message and the person's he wanted it sent to he raised his wand and whispered:

"Avis patroni"

At once a flight of silvery birds appeared out of his wand and flew through a window before heading straight for Hogwarts. Then his attention was caught by a burning sensation on his fingers. With a curse he dropped his smoking wand and stared t his burnt fingers. 'Seems like I have to watch how much power I put in a spell or this one won't hold. I really need another wand.' After sending a wandless cooling charm he gingerly picked up his wand and pocketed it before heading towards the prefect room hoping to find Draco there.

* * *

The good news was that Draco was in the prefect room and that he clearly had fulfilled his mission. The bad news was that chaos was reigning in the room and that Draco and Granger was having a loud row in the middle of the crowd.

"No! You slimy snakes should be locked up, while leaving the rest to us honourable students. You'll just give us to your master!" the frizzle haired witch shouted.

"You're a blind idiot Granger! Do you see a tattoo on my arm? I'm not a death eater and neither is every Slytherin!" Draco roared while showing his arm into her face.

"Death eater in training then! Do you really think you can fool anyone with your pathetic excuses?"

Salazar felt how his fraying temper snapped. Seriously how had he ever made friends with her? Oh right troll-wrestling in his first year. Silently he closed the door behind him before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Silence."

Even though he kept his voice low and even, everyone could hear the cold rage in it and fell silent immediately while turning towards him. Stalking forwards, albeit with a feline grace, he kept his gaze locked on his former friend.

"We do not have time for this. The sound you're hearing is the train's wards reacting to a threat. There are death eaters and dementors on the track two hours away from us. We need to come up with a plan of defence. I've sent a patronus message to the school but I'm not sure it will reach them and they might not reach us in time."

Complete silence rested in the compartment, then Granger stepped towards him her cheeks flushing red.

"You! What are you doing here? You're not a prefect! Get out!"

Salazar sighed and silently counted to ten.

"Ms Granger, please desist. This is not the time. Grave danger is ahead of us and if we don't come up with a plan of defence, we're doomed. I'm here since I'm one of those who have faced death eaters and dementors before. Now can we bury the axe for a moment and begin to plan?"

Granger growled, but kept her mouth shut. She knew she would look bad if she continued, but she truly wondered why anybody else didn't object. Couldn't they see that the traitor only tried to steal more fame from Neville, the real boy-who-lived? However, in the corner of her eye she could see how some people didn't look pleased but kept silent. She smiled. At least some people seemed to be able to see the truth.

Salazar let his gaze sweep over the room swiftly, noting in his head which people he would have to keep an eye on. Then he cleared his throat again and waved his wand. A blackboard appeared at his left complete with a floating piece of chalk.

"Now then, we're going to face at least twenty death eaters and twenty dementors, its fully possible that there will be inner circle members among them."

A low mumble spread in the room but died away when Salazar continued.

"Let's worry about them later, first the dementors, how many can cast a corporeal patronus?"

Almost everyone in the DA raised their hands and there were some older students as well. Salazar nodded and silently counted them. Then he waved his wand and fifteen names appeared under the headline 'dementors'.

"You under that headline have the most important task. To keep the dementors away from us and from the train. Remember though facing off against a real dementor makes it harder to cast the spell, but I believe you can do it."

Many of them were pale, but Susan Bones nodded and silently gathered the Patronus Group around her and began laying out a strategy. Salazar smiled and then turned towards the others again.

"As for the death eaters…" he began.

Hermione just couldn't keep silent anymore. Here he was blatantly stealing Neville's glory and taking charge when he clearly only did it for fame. He would get them all killed! She had to do something.

"Why should you lay out the strategy? Everyone knows that I was the one making the plans! Your plans always went south!"

Salazar nearly growled, but managed to keep silent. They didn't have time for this! But before he could answer her with a scathing reply, Neville stepped forward, wand in hand.

"Will you just shut up? I believe in Harry! Without him we would never had come out of the Ministry alive last year!"

"Well, we wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for him!" She said to Neville.

"Hermione that is enough! He warned us and tried to make us stay but we all choose to go with him!" Ron growled as he moved in front of Salazar shielding him from the irate witch.

"Yeah but if he only had listened…"

"Silencio, expelliarmus, locomotor mortis" Ron growled and then dragged the witch over to the wall and placed her down.

Then he moved to Salazar's side while glaring at anyone daring to move closer to the witch.

"Please continue Harry" Neville said softly while keeping an eye on the raging witch.

Salazar cleared his throat and then turned his gaze away from Granger.

"Well, yeah… er death eaters… first we need two groups here, one working on defence and one on offense."

The words offence and defence appeared on the blackboard as headlines.

"Now, who is willing to take on Eaters head on? Sixth years and seventh years only."

At first few hands rose in the air but as friends turned to each others more and more hands rose. Salazar wasn't surprised when few slytherins wanted to go on the offensive. They probably didn't want to fight their parents if they were there. With a small wave of his wand he swiftly wrote their names under the Offence Group and added his own.

"And now defence?"

The rest of the hands rose, several slytherins included. Salazar swiftly wrote them down. Adding Neville's and Luna's name to the group.

"Wait Harry, why am I in the defence group?" Neville asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, someone needs to be in charge of the defence group. I trust you will do a good job and have our backs. Cedric Diggory will lead the Offence group" Salazar said, while turning towards the hufflepuff.

"Will you do it Cedric? Will you lead us against our enemies?"

"I'm honoured Harry of the faith you have in me. I'll do it and I won't let you down."

Salazar nodded and then waved his wand again and the board lengthened. On it the headlines Offensive magic and Defensive magic appeared.

"The offensive group, pay attention! How many of you are proficient in transfiguration?"

Some hands went up.

"Good, here is what I want you guys to do. Transfigure stuff into large animals and send them towards the death eaters, the bigger and meaner the better. I'd like it if some extinct animals appeared like dinosaurs perhaps. Imagine the death eaters running from a tyrannosaurus or a pack of raptors…"

Many people chuckled and there were some pretty vicious grins on some peoples' faces.

"Another useful spell is the 'avis' charm. It summons a flock of birds and if you add 'oppugno' it will cause them to attack a target of your choosing if you simply concentrate on the target when casting the spell." Salazar said briefly while casting the spell to demonstrate. Ron yelped and ran around the room, a flock of pigeons hunting him.

"I imagine that the death eaters will be quite distracted by heaps of birds trying to pick their eyes out and that will give us a chance to take them down" Draco said with a vicious smirk on his face.

Salazar smirked and banished the birds, then yelped when a stinging hex hit him. Neville smirked and twirled his wand between his fingers, silently daring Salazar to say something.

"Now then, the defence group, your task will be to protect us and the train from hostile spells. Use shield charms like 'protego' or transfigure or levitate stuff to take the hits. The most important spells for you to block will be the unforgivables and they will be cast today. "

Silence rested in the compartment, an uncomfortable silence. Many people looked down at the floor or at each other. Some were trembling and a few was crying. The same thing plagued every ones thoughts 'I might not survive'.

"I will not lie to you. What we are about to do is dangerous. There will be injuries and some of us might not join us at Hogwarts tonight."

People whimpered and some threw gazes at the door. But no one moved.

"However, we are the only ones who can protect the children on this train. They look up to us, count on us to protect them and we shall do it."

During his speech Salazar's voice had never risen in volume, but the intensity of his words had increased.

"Today, we shall show our world that we will not take it. We will stand up and fight. Once again shall the four houses of Hogwarts unite and stand together in battle."

A low murmuring had started when people once again looked at each others. But this time no fear was in their gazes. Instead, there was a burning determination a whish to protect in the students eyes.

"Loyal Hufflepuffs, will you stand with us in this fight for our lives and the lives of the children?"

A cheer from all of the hufflepuffs let everyone know that they would indeed stand tall in the face of danger.

"Brave Gryffindors, will you lend us your courage to face our enemies and survive today?"

Shouts of 'hell yeah' and 'of course' rang in the compartment making the growing smile on Salazar's face grow even more.

"Wise Ravenclaws, will you share your wisdom with us to make us creative with our spells on the battlefield?"

The Ravens gave their answer loudly, joining the cheers. The ones who hadn't joined in yet watched their comrades with shining eyes.

"Sly Slytherins, will you lead us to victory with your cunning and watch our backs from the shadows in this clash?"

Draco looked around in the compartment and seeing the other Slytherins nods he turned towards Salazar and smiled.

"The House of Slytherin will stand with the other houses to defend everyone on this train."

At his statement, the cheering and cries rose to a roaring voice, carrying hope and courage to every soul on the express.

"Then let them come and let the battle begin…" Salazar whispered to himself while watching the students with proud and satisfied eyes.

* * *

Ah, yes the fight itself is finally coming! I'm a bit nervous though, since I haven't actually written a fight scene before. Well until next time, and don't forget to review! / Witton


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series does not belong to me in any way. All credit goes to Rowling.  
**

**Hello everyone I'm back ^^ before the story begins, i'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chaper. however I've had a really rough spring and start of the summer. In february I lost my cousin to cancer, only 17 years old. we were quite close and I miss him a lot. for a while I lost all will to write anything, but now I've found it again. This chapter and the rest of the story is dedicated to him. may he rest in peace.  
**

**Chapter 12**

When the Hogwarts Express finally neared their enemies, a quiet rain had begun to fall and painted the skies grey. Salazar stood in a corner, staring out the window, wondering for the sixth or seventh time if this truly was the right thing to do. So many lives could and probably would be lost today… wouldn't it be better if he just threw off his disguise and faced the enemy himself? But still, even he would be hard-pressed to face over twenty death eaters and dementors ant the same time. Silently he let his gaze wander over the small groups of youngsters sitting huddled up together, speaking silently with each other. All the prefects had been sent out to inform the younger years about what was happening and securing them in the compartments. To increase the security, Salazar had been adding to the wards wandlessly, making everyone on the train, bearing a dark mark and having truly malicious intents towards the students, falling unconscious and stunned to the floor. So far almost fifteen students had been caught by the wards, six of them slytherins. He shook his head and closed his eyes. So many. His twisted heir had so many followers and it astounded him to see how far into the school his greedy claws reached. But no more. When he opened his eyes again they was cold and hard. 'I'll no longer allow Voldemort to run rampant as he wish. It's time for him to learn what it truly means to be a Slytherin…' Salazar thought and fingered his wand.

Suddenly a voice rang out in the train.

"This is the driver speaking, we are nearing the place where our enemies is. They will be upon us in ten minutes. Merlin help us…"

Salazar cursed under his breath and straightened himself. Then he turned towards the closest student and growled.

"Run and find Draco, then head for the engine wagon and have him stop the train. We'll let them come to us. It will give us a few more minutes."

The girl, a hufflepuff, nodded and took of swiftly.

"Harry?"

Salazar turned to is left and found Neville coming up to him.

"Everything alright Nev?" he asked with a slightly strained smile.

"Yeah. We are ready, well as ready as possible."

With a nod Salazar placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Be careful Nev, I believe some of them might head straight for you, but I'll try to draw them to me"

"I can handle myself Harry."

"I know Neville. I know."

Suddenly the train began to slow down rapidly before coming to a stop. Moments after the door to the compartment opened and Draco came inside.

"We've stopped."

With a nod Salazar raised his wand and cast a sonorous on himself.

"Offense Group and Defence Group, gather outside. The Dementor Group is to stay inside the train, Susan you're leader. We count on you."

Then Salazar cast 'finite incantatem' on himself and headed outside flanked by Neville and Draco.

When they came, they hit hard. Dementors swarmed over the hill bringing cold and despair with them and for a moment the students buckled under the onslaught and some went down on their knees. Whimpers and screams rose in the air. Then, swarms of silver creatures flew over their heads heading straight for the vile beings, forcing the cold away. The black-caped monstrosities shrieked and were pushed back by the creatures of light chasing them. A cheer rose from the fighters of Hogwarts but it was short lived as it quieted when the Death Eaters marched into sight. Tall, robed, with white masks. Bringing terror with them. Slowly they stopped and lined up under silence. Then they began drawing their wands, but still no spells were cast. A lone death eater stepped forward and raised his wand into the air. The incantation, even though spoken with a low voice was heard by everyone.

"Morsmordre"

As a green skull formed in the sky the first spells was sent across the field towards the train. Only to hit shields, transfigured and levitated objects. For a moment everything was silent. Then a cry rose from the gathered students and spells began to fly from both sides.

Salazar fired spell after spell at the charging death eaters, never hesitating. Not even when shields appeared or things floated up in front of him did he stop his casting. A smirk played on his lips when he saw how several transfigured animal ran towards the enemies and when a death eater was bowled over by a bear he cheered inwardly. With a wave oh his wand, a rhino joined the attacking animals. He followed it up with casting 'avis oppugno' and sent a flock of vultures towards the enemy. Soon other avians followed his vultures and seconds later dismayed cries and curses rose from their foes. His smirk grew into a wide grin when he saw how many ravenclaws added unbreakable charms to their transfigured beasts.

"You know, perhaps some snakes could even the odds, Serpent Lord"

At once Salazar swirled around, death eaters momentarily forgotten, and came face to face with Luna Lovegood. Serpent Lord was a title he had been addressed as back when they had founded the school! She had to know, but how?

"Snoogles seems to muddy your mind. Don't let them nest or you might lose what you want to save. Act soon, but not yet, before the old chimera makes its move."

Then she skipped away while flicking her wand and hitting death eaters with various different spells. Salazar stared after her, before shaking his head and swiftly dodging a spell. What was he doing? He was in the middle of a battle. It was no time to space out! With a growl he flicked his wand and conjured several serpents.

"_**Go my friendsss. Ssstrike the onesss in black robesss and white masksss. They are trying to hurt the nessstlingsss on the train."**_

The snakes hissed, before nodding and slithering into the fray. Then he was forced to duck as a spell went straight through a shield and headed for him.

"I see that you've learnt some new tricks Potter, but they won't help you against me. If I kill you, my Lord will surely reward me greatly."

A short, slightly stout man dressed in the dark robes of a death eater, but lacking the mask, stood before him.

"Lestrange, what a pleasant surprise. I don't suppose you could sound a retreat and leave with your merry men?"

"Crucio!"

"Didn't think so" Salazar mumbled and moved out of the way.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Neville gritted his teeth and clenched his wand tightly. The masked wizard in front of him smirked and raised his wand.

"My lord will be very pleased with me if I bring you to him. If you come quietly I won't hurt you… much"

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Stupid boy! I was showing you some mercy! So be it! I'll bring you to him in pieces! Crucio!"

When Neville leapt out of way the and sent a stunner, the death eater snarled and easily blocked it. Then the man raised his wand but before he had a chance to cast, he had to throw himself out of the way of a disarming spell.

"Forget it scum! I'm not letting you lay a finger on Neville!" Ron growled.

Then he sent a stunner, but it was easily blocked.

"Tut, tut Weasley. Can't you do better than that?" the man asked, before quickly stunning Ron.

The death eater raised his wand with a wicked grin on his lips, but before he had the chance to cast anything he had to throw himself to the ground quickly. He felt how heat made sweat run down his spine and dampen his robes. With a growl the masked man rose and glared at his foe.

"Wake Weasley! Fast! I'll keep him busy!" Draco shouted while once again sending the whip of fire, he had conjured, against the death eater.

The man sneered and wordlessly conjured a shield of water. Draco gritted his teeth when the whip dissolved into steam. With a flick of his wand he quickly banished it. Then he gathered his magic until the tip of his wand began to sparkle.

"Fulguris!" he roared and directed a bolt of pure lightning at his enemy.

The death eater cursed and closed his eyes. Then he let lose a pulse of hot magic to dry out all the moisture around him before summoning an earthen wall.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"

Ron's spells sailed through the air, taking the death eater by surprise, but he ducked under them while simultaneouslycasting a blasting hex at the wall of earth, making it explode towards Draco.

"Draco! Watch out!"

Desperately Ron raised his wand trying to remember any spell that was strong enough to protect Draco, but came up with nothing. Eyes wide with fear he stared as the shards of earth headed towards the blond. Then suddenly all of the pieces fell in place. With a soundless roar Ron waived his wand and a sheet of metal popped into place in front of Draco. The earth hit the metal with a loud band, causing dust to fly the air around them.

"I have to admit it. You three are quite impressive. Such a shame that such talent is wasted like this."

Neither Ron, Draco or Neville could help shivering when the death eater spoke with a voice dripping with malice. They knew that somehow the situation had changed. When the man moved they knew how. His speed had tripled and now, his spells carried a greater strength than before. In a matter of minutes Draco was taken down by a bone shattering hex to the leg and Ron had been hit by another stunner. Neville was blocking and dodging like crazy, but knew with a terrifying clarity that it only was a matter of time before it would be over. 'This is an inner circle death eater! I'm completely outmatched, he must have been playing with us before.' Anger surged in him, when the enemy easily blocked every curse he threw with a cruel grin on his face.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus! Conjuctivis!"

The strength of the last curse leaving Neville's wand forced the death eater to swiftly conjure a block of stone to block it.

"As I said before, impressive Longbottom. Your parents would be proud. But your still far below my level."

The next spell took Neville completely by surprise. Before he knew what had happened he was on the ground screaming as the cruciatus curse brought him pain he had never experienced before. With a smirk on his face, the death eater watched the screaming boy writhe on the ground. Suddenly he heard something behind him and when he swirled around he was met by a red light to his face. As blackness claimed his vision he didn't notice the tug at his navel or when he was ported away from the battlefield.

Ron cheered when the death eater was hit by his stunner, but his cheering turned to cursing when the death eater disappeared. Then he remembered Neville and paled. He rapidly rose unto shaky legs and wobbled over to the place where his fallen friend laid.

"Neville? Bloody hell, are you alright mate?"

The other boy opened tired eyes and nodded before grimacing.

"Yeah, check Draco instead."

The red head nodded and wobbled over to the fallen blonde.

"Draco?"

"I'm fine just a broken leg" he said with a grimace.

After a moments hesitation, Ron waved his wand and conjured up bandages for the leg, thinking that Draco and Harry was more alike than he had thought.

"Ron take Draco to the train, and check up on the other groups. Give them any help they need."

Ron nodded, then he cast a levitation charm and hurried towards the train with Draco floating behind him. Neville watched them go, before turning towards the enemies again. With a deep breath he threw himself into the fray once again.

* * *

Cyrianus Nott shook himself when he watched how Parkinson got ported away. 'Arrogant fool...' he thought and stunned another student. Even though the Weasley brat was pathetic, he had to admit that both Longbottom and the Malfoy spawn was forces to be reconned with. Yes, Lucius had trained his son well. Parkinson had been a fool to underestimate them. As he ducked under a spell and petrified his attacker he shook his head slightly. Really, this was just children, certainly not helpless, but still children. Once again since his lord's return he questioned the man's motives and sanity. He could still remember the man he had joined in the first war, a man untouched by the darkest rituals. Back then Lord Voldemort had been a leader worthy of following. Now though...

Suddenly he had to leap out of the way of a jet of water. With a curse he raised his wand preparing to stun his attacker, but the spell faltered on his lips when he saw a blonde girl, hair matted by blood, with solemn silver eyes standing before him. There was something about her, but he couldn't point his finger on what and was that a radish dangling from one of her ears?

"Snurgles fly around you and clouds your vision, but fear not, I sense that the krukul is about to hatch."

"I beg your pardon? Could you repeat that?"

Nott stared at her completely flabbergasted. Snurgles? Krukuls? Then he remember his son telling him about a strange ravenclaw girl. 'What was her name again? Ah yes, Luna Lovegood'

"Child" he gently began "I have never heard of those creatures."

"Do not worry. They merely likes to play hide and seek. You'll see them soon enough."

She spoke with such a sense of finality in her voice that it shook the elder man to his core. He couldn't suppress a shiver from running down his spine and when he raised his wand he wasn't aware of how badly his hand shook.

"Your a strange girl, miss Lovegood. I'm a death eater you know, you should be scared."

Luna smiled widely and then before he could react she suddenly was in front of him, peering at his mask.

"You are a nice man mr Nott and you won't hurt me. Snatchbanders keep your spells away from me and the fairies in your hair eats the evil thoughts and curses you try to cast. But sadly its goodbye now." she said and patted his cheek gently.

How? His hood was up and his mask on. How did she know? And what was snatchbanders?Then he realized he was gaping stupidly and closed his mouth with a snap.

"How... how did you know? And what do you mean with goodbye?"

The young woman looked away a pout on her face before she answered.

"You're about to be portkeyed away. We'll meet again soon though, so don't be sad."

With that she skipped away, merrily humming a tune that sounded like 'deck the halls'. Before Nott Sr had a chance to react he saw a flash of red before everything went black.

* * *

Salazar swore and sidestepped a purple curse, before sending a silent stunner, followed by an expelliarmus and a petrifikus totalus at Lestrange. The elder wizard dodged everything and blocked whatever he cast at him.

"Pathetic Potter! Do you truly believe that second year spells work on me?" he taunted while batting away another disarming spell.

No, he didn't think that, but he couldn't use his full power. He could however step it up a bit. A smirk grew on his lips.

"Merely warming up, you know. Injuries are so annoying, especially if they're caused by your own negligence."

At first, Lestrange growled deeply but then he smirked. An uneasy feeling began to coil in Salazar's stomach when he saw how the smirk grew into an evil grin.

"I beseech thee..."

A summoning? No this was something else... a wind started to stir and slowly it gathered around the chanting wizard. Salazar swore and raised his wand, but stopped himself before he cast a spell. If this was what he thought it was, then the results could be disastrous if he interrupted the elder wizard.

"Lend me thy power..."

Salazar's eyes narrowed and he clenched his wand tightly in his hand, knuckles turning white. Forget about stepping up only a bit. He would have to get really serious, otherwise it would be dangerous for not only him, but for the others too. Slowly he closed his eyes and searched for the words of the spell he was about to use.

"Power to withstand and vanquish my foe"

For a moment, after Lestrange had ended his chant, the air itself was charged by crackling magic. Then it flashed white before gathering around the elder wizard and covering him in a glowing veil. But Salazar payed no notice to this, instead he raised his wand and held it in front of him with both his hand, before he too started to chant.

"Flame, heed my call and grant me thy strength"

As he spoke he drew a series of crimson runes in the air around him.

"Water, heed my call and lend fluidity to my wit"

It was almost invisible at first, but then the air began to crackle with gathering magic.

"Air, heed my call and bring my feet swiftness"

Salazar nearly dropped his wand when it grew hotter and hotter and started to shake badly. It was close, but he managed to hold on and draw the last rune sequence as he spoke the last set of the spell.

"Earth, heed my call to defend me and mine"

When the last word was spoken, magic rose around Salazar before exploding outwards with a weak gust of wind.

"I'm impressed Potter. Quite powerful spell that. We shall see if it is enough shall we?"

Then he whipped his wand in a downward motion and yelled:

"Ruination!"

A ray of pure energy shot out from the wand and sped towards Salazar, who gripped his wand tighter with both hands.

"Shield of Terra!"

A wall of earth rose in front of him and seconds later the ray hit it dead-on. A cloud of dust rose and laid in the air as a thick brown mist. Salazar struck. Shards of ice began to speed down towards Lestrange, gleaming with the few specks of light that found their way through the mist. With a curse, the death eater swiftly moved his wand in circles, creating a shield of green light. The shards hit the shield and then they were sent back, at double speed. Salazar's eyes widened and gritting his teeth he threw himself to the right trying to avoid the deadly projectiles. But he wasn't fast enough. When pain bloomed in his right shoulder he bit back a scream. Numbness began to creep down his arm and when cold began to creep into his limbs he swallowed hard and felt how his pulse quickened. '' This isn't good". He flicked his wand and swiftly cast a series of heating charms on himself, before starting to gather his magic to strike again. He knew that his shoddy spell work wouldn't hold up for long and that he had to end it quickly. Already, he could feel the cold start to overtake his heating charms. Slowly he raised his wand and held it up in front of his face.

"Dance of flames"

Small wisps of fire started to appear in the air around him before gathering up and slowly he molded them into the first shape that came into his mind. When Lestrange stared at the creation in front of him he held his wand tighter and narrowed his eyes and when the huge serpent hissed before rushing at him, he swore. With a snarl he whipped his wand to the right trying to divert the snakes course and for some seconds it worked. Then it sped back towards him, its jaws wide open. He swore again before starting to move his wand in circles, once again summoning the green shield. As before, the snake was reflected towards Salazar as soon as it hit the shield, but this time he was ready for it and with just a wave he forced the magic construct to dissolve back into small wisps for some moments before they faded away.

"Not bad Potter. I didn't think you was capable of this kind of magic. However, it ends here!"

The death eater took a deep breath, then he pointed his wand towards the sky. When Salazar saw how a thin red line shot out from the tip and disappeared among the clouds he felt how shivers travelled down his spine. 'I have a bad feeling about this'. When a nasty smile appeared on Lestrange's face he knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Crimson Coronation!"

A tremor went through the ground when the sky slowly turned dark. A wave of silence washed over the battlefield when everyone suddenly stopped fighting to look at the sky. Suddenly a bolt of red lightning shot down towards Salazar, who threw himself backwards, hissing in pain when his shoulder twinged.

"Wings of wind" he whispered before flickering out of sight, a magical wind carrying him forth, plenty faster than his feet were capable of.

For a moment, Lestrange stared then he growled and narrowed his eyes. When Salazar reappeared he flicked his wand and sent another bolt crashing down towards him. But Salazar had flickered away again. Again and again the death eater sent bolts at Salazar, whom evaded them all, but both of em knew that it would end soon. Because neither would be able to keep it up much longer. 'What should I do? I can't attack him with this spell active, but without it I would be a sitting duck' Then it hit him. It was dangerous. He swallowed hard and clutched his wand tighter in his hand.

When he reappeared the next time and Lestrange sent a bolt at him, he used up nearly all of his remaining magic to boost the spell. He disappeared and appeared behind Lestrange. With a cheeky smiled he tapped the other on his shoulder and saluted him when the older wizard snarled and flicked his wand, before moving away. A smirk formed on Salazar's lips when Lestrange's eyes widened with realization and a bolt of crimson lightning struck him. His mirth died when he saw how the other got ported away.

"Damn it, he portkeyed away" Salazar mumbled before stumbling slightly.

With a groan he sank down on the ground, pain blossoming in his shoulder when the spells and adrenaline started to wear of. He fought to remain conscious, but the blackness creeping into his vision slowly, told him he was fighting a loosing battle. The last thing he heard, before darkness claimed him was the sound of several people apparating in. He smiled. The help had finally arrived.


End file.
